Anathema
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy vuelven a Hogwarts después de la guerra, incapaces de pensar en todas las cosas que van a cambiar durante ese último año. [EWE] ["Octavo año"]
1. I: Adhuc Stantes

**¡Hola! Os preguntaréis: Alicia, ¿qué haces subiendo una nueva historia si a duras penas actualizas Redención?**

 **Pues básicamente porque es un reto al que me apunté hace mucho, porque el fic está estructurado y no es muy largo (12 caps) y tengo mitad de la historia escrita so...**

 **¡Bienvenidos a Anathema!**

 **Espero que os guste :D**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones: EWE (epilogue, what epilogue?, básicamente que el epilogo no existe); Rated T por palabras mal sonantes y un poco de tensión sexual en futuros capítulos, pero NO hay lemon.**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**_

* * *

 ** _Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 5.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._**

* * *

 ** _Dedicado a Iris, Tania y Laura, que son las tres bellas chicas me están beteando esta historia desde que empecé a escribirla y soportan mis desvaríos y dudas sobre ella :)_**

* * *

 _ **-Anathema-**_

 **Capítulo 1:** Adhuc Stantes (Todavía en pie).

Hermione abrazó con fuerza a Harry y a Ron, sus delgados brazos rodeaban a ambos chicos mientras ellos la envolvían en un apretado abrazo. Ginny y Luna esperaban detrás de ella, ya se habían despedido de sus familiares así que estaban esperando a que Hermione decidiese soltar a sus dos mejores amigos para ir con ellas hasta el tren y emprender el rumbo a Hogwarts.

—Pórtate bien —dijo Harry con tono burlón cuando por fin se separaron—. No quiero que me llegue una carta de Hogwarts quejándose de ti.

Hermione rodó los ojos mientras le daba un golpe juguetón a Harry en el hombro. Abrazó por última vez a sus amigos y tras un par de palabras más de despedida, se alejó con las chicas, esperando para subir al tren.

Levantó la mirada de su maleta un minuto, frunciendo el ceño al ver un grupo de Slytherin de su edad alejados del tren, casi en una esquina de la estación. Parecían estar esperando a alguien. Le pareció reconocer entre las personas el cabello platinado de Malfoy que se acercaba con rapidez justamente al grupo de serpientes que observaba, pero la voz de Ginny llamándola para que entrase la obligó a apartar la vista.

Subió al tren y siguió a sus dos amigas hasta el vagón donde estaban Seamus, Dean y Neville sentados. Tomó asiento justo frente a los chicos, al lado de la ventana. A los pocos minutos el silbato que anunciaba que el tren comenzaría a moverse sonó, mientras que los gritos ilusionados de los niños de primer año resonaban por todos los vagones.

—Es bueno volver a Hogwarts —suspiró Dean—. Incluso después de… bueno, la guerra.

—Sí —concedió Ginny—, es como volver a casa.

 _«A casa»,_ pensó Hermione. _«Ya no sé si puedo considerar Hogwarts como un hogar.»_

La castaña se mantuvo en silencio, cerrando los ojos y apoyando su cabeza contra la ventana. Simplemente esperando abrir los ojos y estar en el colegio otra vez, como si nada hubiese sucedido ese año.

* * *

Draco llegó con rapidez a la esquina de la estación donde sus amigos Theo, Daphne, Pansy y Blaise estaban esperando a que él apareciese.

—Casi no llegas —se quejó Parkinson—. Ya pensaba que tendríamos que irnos sin ti.

—Estaba resolviendo unos asuntos —contestó de manera cortante.

Nott y Zabini le dedicaron una mirada conocedora y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al tren, donde casi todo el mundo había subido ya. Daphne le apretó el brazo y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de seguir a los chicos y adentrarse en el tren.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Pansy al ver la mala expresión de Draco.

—Sí —respondió él con rapidez—. Todo está perfecto.

Ambos comenzaron a andar en silencio, subieron al tren y caminaron por los pasillos detrás de sus compañeros hasta llegar a uno de los últimos vagones. Una zona del tren que estaba completamente desierta.

—¿Emocionados por volver a Hogwarts? —cuestionó Theo, su voz derrochando ironía. El silbato que anunciaba la salida del tren hacía Hogwarts terminó de sonar.

—Nada me hace tanta ilusión —contestó en el mismo tono Blaise.

Volver a Hogwarts no era una alegría para ellos, sino una sentencia.

—Son solo nueve meses, chicos —dijo Pansy con voz suave, dijo Pansy con voz suave, mientras su mirada se perdía en algún punto del paisaje detrás de la ventana—. Antes de lo que os deis cuenta esto habrá acabado.

Daphne asintió, de acuerdo con las palabras dichas por la pelinegra, a la vez que Theo y Blaise hacían una mueca molesta pero sin añadir nada. El silencio se instauró entre ellos, el sonido de las ruedas del tren se movía por los raíles y sus respiraciones eran el único sonido que podía apreciarse.

Draco observaba por la ventana, con su mente perdida en algún lugar lejano de ese instante, pero más cercana al colegio que nunca. No quería volver, no fue su plan en ningún momento. Pero las cosas jamás salían como él las planeaba y ahí estaba otro año más. Encerrado en un vagón rumbo a un lugar que no quería pisar y obligado a reencontrarse con gente que no quería volver a ver.

 _«Perfecto, simplemente perfecto»,_ pensó.

Y decidió cerrar los ojos y escapar, al menos unos minutos, de su horrible realidad.

* * *

La ceremonia de selección ya había finalizado, la sorpresa se reflejaba en la cara de la mayoría por el hecho de que gran parte de los nuevos alumnos habían sido seleccionados en Slytherin. Y los demás habían sido repartidos equitativamente entre las tres casas restantes.

—Es lógico —comentó Hermione cuando sus amigos comenzaron a hablar sobre lo ocurrido—. La guerra saca a relucir dos características de Slytherin.

—¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó Seamus.

—Astucia y supervivencia —contestó con simplicidad—. Pensar que la mayoría de esos niños han estado involucrados en la guerra, de alguna manera u otra se han visto obligados a moverse para sobrevivir. Por muy pequeños que sean.

Nadie hizo otro comentario al respecto. El ambiente jovial que Hogwarts solía tener durante las cenas era completamente distinto ese año. Este era más apagado, más oscuro, ensombrecido por los recuerdos de la batalla.

—Me sorprende verlos aquí —dijo Ginny con la mirada clavada en la mesa de Slytherin—. Sinceramente no esperaba que volviesen.

La mayoría de sus compañeros miraron en la misma dirección; hacia el grupo de Slytherin **,** que Hermione había observado aquel día en la estación, sentados en una de las esquinas de la mesa. Pero esta vez Draco Malfoy estaba entre ellos y Hermione no pudo evitar apartar la vista cuando recordó los ojos de Malfoy clavados en ella mientras Bellatrix la torturaba en el salón de su casa.

—No deberían estar aquí —susurró Cormac McLaggen con odio—. Son la escoria de la sociedad; mortífagos, asesinos.

—Ninguno de ellos tiene la marca, Cormac —replicó Ginny, aunque no parecía tampoco muy feliz con la idea de que de los Slytherin estuvieran ahí—. No son asesinos.

—¿Y Malfoy qué?

Las miradas volvieron a dirigirse hasta el grupito de serpientes, pero esta vez ellos miraban en su dirección. Helándole la sangre a más de uno por la frialdad que brillaban en los ojos de los chicos, sobre todo en los de Draco.

—Asesinos —repitió Cormac y esta vez no hubo respuesta.

* * *

—Los Gryffindor están mirando hacía aquí —avisó Theo sin levantar la vista de su plato—. Parece que encuentran entretenido mirarnos comer.

Daphne, Pansy, Blaise y Draco levantaron ligeramente la mirada, confirmando el hecho que Theo acaba de comunicarles y sabiendo que posiblemente eso se convertiría en algo regular de ahora en adelante.

—Que les den —desestimó Blaise—. Que miren lo que quieran, por mucho que nos observen no vamos a desaparecer.

—Estoy segura que eso es lo que buscan —dijo Pansy sin levantar la vista de su plato.

Draco clavó su mirada en Granger, los recuerdos de lo sucedido meses atrás en su casa hicieron que la bilis subiera por su garganta. Apartó el plato de comida frente a él, su estómago se cerró ante los recuerdos, su boca se secó ante las imágenes que se proyectaron en su mente.

—¿Qué pensáis de la Selección? —preguntó Daphne buscando cambiar de tema—. Estoy sorprendida por la cantidad de gente que fue mandada a nuestra casa, pensaba que con suerte tendríamos cinco o seis integrantes nuevos.

—La guerra tiene sus consecuencias en todos, Daph —habló Draco—. Esto solo es una prueba de ello.

Con esas palabras el rubio se levantó, llamando la atención de algunos. Con un gesto de cabeza se despidió de sus amigos y salió del Gran Comedor.

 _Bienvenidos a Hogwarts un año más._

* * *

Las clases comenzaron y poco a poco todos, nuevo y veteranos, trataban de adaptarse a la rutina. Los de Gryffindor de séptimo año coincidían en Transformaciones y Pociones con Slytherin, algo que no era de agrado para la gran mayoría. Los estudiantes que habían escogido Runas Antiguas también coincidían con las serpientes.

En ese momento se encontraban en el aula de Pociones. La profesora Smith era la encargada de impartir Pociones ese año y siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque dentro de la clase si se sentía molesta por alguna razón podía ser realmente estricta e imponente. Algo que había demostrado cuando McLaggen y Jenkins hicieron un comentario despectivo contra la presencia de los Slytherin en el colegio, cosa que les valió quince puntos menos para Gryffindor y un castigo en la tarde.

Las serpientes se mantenían impasibles a cualquier ataque, relegados en las mesas del final y sentados cerca los unos de los otros. Draco era el único que no tenía a alguien a su lado, sus cosas estaban colocadas en la mesa vacía y su vista vagaba de la pizarra a sus apuntes. La frialdad de su mirada helaba a cualquiera que conectase sus ojos con los grises del rubio.

—Bueno, con esto acaba la clase, podéis iros.

Con rapidez todos recogieron sus cosas y salieron del aula. Hermione se quedó en la puerta esperando a que Ginny saliese. Observó a Malfoy a lo lejos, hablando con Pansy sobre un tema y manteniendo ese porte aristocrático que le había visto desde el primer año.

No podía negar que le sorprendía verlo allí, después de lo sucedido en la guerra dudaba de su asistencia a Hogwarts para terminar sus estudios. No se había planteado la vuelta de ninguno de ese grupo de Slytherin, realmente.

—¿Vamos, Herms?

La castaña se giró y asintió, dándole un último vistazo al lugar donde estaba Malfoy.

—Sí, vamos.

* * *

Lentamente Septiembre llegaba a su fin. Había sido duro para todos caminar por los pasillos del colegio sin que los recuerdos de lo acontecido meses atrás volviese hasta ellos. Más de una vez Hermione sentía que perdía la respiración o que la tristeza la embargaba cuando paseaba por los jardines de Hogwarts o pasaban por la, ahora clausurada, torre de Astronomía.

Los recuerdos todavía estaban a flor de piel y más de una vez las salas comunes de cualquiera de las casas se veían repletas de sus estudiantes de séptimo año. Las pesadillas les impedían dormir o el propio insomnio era el causante de su presencia en la sala principal por la madrugada.

La propia McGonagall había mandado un comunicado en el que informaba que se estaba suministrando, en caso de que fuera necesario, pociones para dormir sin sueños a los estudiantes. Hermione se había visto más de una vez en la puerta de la enfermería en busca de uno de esos brebajes para conseguir descansar un par de horas **,** y mantenerse despierta y activa durante las clases.

Incluso si eso parecía extremadamente difícil.

* * *

En ese instante Luna y Hermione se encontraban observando el tercer entrenamiento del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y Ginny estaba dando órdenes a los jugadores antes de ponerse a practicar con la snitch.

En las piernas dobladas de Hermione se encontraba uno de los últimos y mejores volúmenes sobre Transformaciones que había en la biblioteca y que casi no consiguió dado a la cantidad de personas que lo pidieron. Luna, por su parte, estaba haciendo la tarea que la profesora de Runas Antiguas había mandado y que la obligaba a estar rodeada de diferentes diccionarios sobre los símbolos antiguos.

Un silbato sonó, llamando la atención del equipo y de las dos chicas que descansaban en las gradas. La mirada de todos bajó hasta la entrada al campo, donde el equipo de Slytherin, presidido por Theodore Nott, esperaba pacientemente el descenso de Ginny y sus compañeros.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí, Nott? —preguntó Ginny cuando llegó hasta ellos—. Nos pedimos el campo de entrenamiento toda la tarde.

—McGonagall nos mandó a avisaros de que tenéis que dejarnos el campo a nosotros, al parecer Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff pactaron tener mañana un partido de práctica durante nuestras horas de entrenamiento y nos pasaron las prácticas a hoy.

Ginny asintió, observando el papel firmado por McGonagall que Nott le tendió. Se giró e hizo descender al resto de sus compañeros, dando por finalizado su entrenamiento de ese día. Cuando pasaron al lado del equipo de Slytherin; Cormac, Jenkins y Duncan chocaron sus hombros de manera intencional con Malfoy y Zabini.

Hermione observó todo junto a Luna desde las gradas. No pasó desapercibido para ella la manera en la que los puños de Malfoy se apretaron o como Pansy agarró del brazo a Blaise cuando Jenkins chocó contra él.

La Gryffindor sabía que ese mes había sido muy duro para todos esos Slytherin, el rechazo y el odio de los alumnos de las demás casas había hecho su estadía allí bastante desagradable. Pero ellos se habían mantenido indiferentes ante cualquier provocación. Nunca respondían ni devolvían los insultos.

Allí estaban, a finales de Septiembre, el primer mes de ese último año terminando y ellos seguían de pie. Sin saltar a las provocaciones, sin derrumbarse por los recuerdos, sin dejar que nada les hundiese.

Al igual que ella y sus amigos, los Slytherin seguían firmes.

Seguían luchando.

Estaban _todavía en pie._

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? Not bad?**

 **Vuestras opiniones las podéis dejar en los comentarios :)**

 **Sobre las actualizaciones, mi intención es subir capítulo cada 10-12 días, sin embargo no puedo afirmaros con exactitud si me mantendré con ese ritmo, por ahora tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 5 y empezando el 6, así que no creo que llegue a tardar siglos como con Redención, pero no os aseguro nada.**

 **Pues sin nada más que añadir, muchas gracias por leer, espero que este primer capítulo os haya gustado y que me dejéis un review :D**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	2. II: Cum tacent, clamant

**¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias a todos por comentar, agregar a favoritos y a alertas :)**

 **Sois los mejores :D**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**_

* * *

 ** _Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 5.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._**

* * *

 ** _Este capítulo está dedicado a las bellas e increíbles Doris (Doristarazona) y a Majo (MrsDarfoy) que han recomendado/promocionado este fic en diferentes grupos :)_**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias, bellas mías!_**

* * *

 _ **-Anathema-**_

 **Capítulo 2:** Cum tacent, clamant (Cuando callan, gritan).

Hermione despertó completamente agitada, con un grito ahogándose en el fondo de su garganta mientras su pecho subía y bajaba de manera errática con su respiración. El sudor perlaba todo su cuerpo y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Ginny estaba a su lado al momento, apartándole el pelo de la cara y diciéndole que todo estaba bien. Que estaba en Hogwarts y que la guerra había terminado.

La castaña abrazó a su amiga, sollozando ligeramente en su hombro mientras trataba de calmarse e ignorar ese horrible dolor que reaparecía en la cicatriz que Bellatrix dejó en su piel. Ginny le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras en el oído mientras acariciaba suavemente la longitud de su espalda. Cuando consiguió calmarse lo suficiente trató de pedir perdón a Ginny por haberla despertado, pero ésta la acalló con rapidez.

—No te preocupes, ya estaba despierta —susurró—. No es fácil dormir aquí, como si nada hubiese pasado.

La pelirroja se recostó junto a su amiga en la cama, rodeándola con sus brazos y cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo que Hermione. Sincronizaron sus respiraciones inconscientemente y relajaron sus cuerpos y sus mentes, dejando que Morfeo las reclamase a su reino una vez más.

* * *

Pansy sonrió avergonzada cuando Draco, en pijama y descalzo, bajó las escaleras hasta la sala común con una manta de cuadros escoceses entre sus brazos. El rubio le devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó junto a ella, rodeándola con sus brazos y colocando la manta sobre ellos.

El fuego de la chimenea les proporcionaba calor y un poco de iluminación. El Slytherin plantó un suave beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de la chica, sintiendo la tensión que asolaba el cuerpo de Pansy como cada noche.

Era normal bajar a la mañana siguiente y encontrarlos a ellos dos o a más compañeros de séptimo año sentados frente a la chimenea, durmiendo suavemente. Era normal escuchar el llanto de Daphne por la noche y la voz de Theo sacándola de sus pesadillas. Era normal ver a Blaise perdido en sus pensamientos mientras observaba al monstruo del lago pasar al lado de la ventana.

Y no debería ser normal, no debería ser una costumbre que los alumnos de Slytherin, esos que no participaron activamente en la guerra, estuviesen acostumbrados a ver a los compañeros de los cursos superiores caminando despiertos por la noche por toda la casa Slytherin, fingiendo con una sonrisa que nada pasaba.

Que todo estaba bien.

Aunque _no_ fuera verdad.

* * *

Las consecuencias de la guerra se notaban hasta en las más pequeñas cosas, esos gestos que identificaban a las personas y que, de una manera u otra, se habían convertido en señas de identidad.

Uno de los ejemplos más claros se reflejaba en Hermione. Esa chica que siempre tenía la respuesta para las cuestiones planteadas, ávida de conocimientos, se había convertido en una simple sombra de lo que una vez fue. Asistía a las clases y copiaba las cosas, pero su mano ya no se alzaba para responder, incluso cuando todas las miradas estaban en ella, esperando por ese mínimo gesto que ya no sucedía.

Hermione se pasaba las tardes en la biblioteca, rodeada de libros que necesitaba leer para sacar las mayores notas y de algunos tomos que cogía por el simple hecho de que le parecían interesantes. Generalmente se sentaba sola, alguna que otra vez Luna o Dean estaban con ella; Lovegood con la edición más reciente de El Quisquilloso en sus manos y Dean con cualquier revista de Quidditch que estuviese en su poder.

Pero al final del día estaba sola.

Y no le importaba.

* * *

Las semanas pasaban con lentitud, octubre estaba siendo justo lo contrario a septiembre. Al contrario que con el primer mes del nuevo curso, ese segundo mes en Hogwarts era una verdadera tortura que parecía ralentizarse a cada día que pasaba.

Hermione se mantenía encerrada en la biblioteca, uno de los pocos lugares del colegio que consideraba que no había sido corrompido por los recuerdos de la guerra. No como la sala de los menesteres, no como la torres de Astronomía, no como la casa de los gritos.

La castaña levantó ligeramente la cabeza, sorprendiéndose al ver a Malfoy entrar junto a Greengrass y Parkinson, los tres cargando en sus brazos diferentes libres gruesos y viejos. Se sentaron en una de las mesas más apartadas y rápidamente colocaron todo para disponerse a estudiar.

Ella los observó con lentitud, notando el ligero temblor que Pansy parecía tener en su mano derecha, el extremo de lo que tenía pinta de ser una gran cicatriz desapareciendo bajo la camiseta de Daphne y la presión intermitente y agresiva que Malfoy ejercía en su antebrazo izquierdo.

Eran cosas que Hermione estaba completamente segura habían aparecido después de la guerra, movimientos que ellos no eran conscientes de hacer y que reflejaba los estragos de los tiempos oscuros que asolaron el mundo mágico meses atrás.

Cuando sus ojos conectaron con los de Pansy aguantó la respiración de manera inconsciente, incómoda al saberse pillada en su escrutinio. Parkinson apretó los labios y susurró algo a Draco que rápidamente levantó su mirada y observó en su dirección.

Hermione bajó la cabeza y comenzó a recoger sus cosas, se levantó y, tras colgarse su mochila en el hombro derecho, se encaminó a la salida, su vista clavada en el suelo para evitar que su mirada volviese a dirigirse a la mesa donde esos tres Slytherin estaban.

Minutos después estaba a solo unos pasos para llegar a su sala común, la sensación de que tres pares de ojos se clavaban en su espalda no desapareció hasta que entró en el interior de la torre y la cálida sonrisa de Dean le dio la bienvenida.

* * *

Draco apretó los labios e ignoró los comentarios que Cormac y sus amigos les dedicaban a él y a Theo. Ambas serpientes habían decidido salir a los jardines para dar una vuelta y despejarse un poco del ambiente lúgubre que se respiraba en su sala común desde que comenzó el curso. Pero como el mundo estaba en su contra, se encontraron con McLaggen y su grupito de amigos mientras caminaban por los exteriores del colegio y estos no tardaron en atacarles.

—¿Qué pasa, Malfoy? ¿El león te comió la lengua? —Todos comenzaron a reírse mientras Draco arqueaba una ceja y se preguntaba en qué mundo paralelo esa broma tendría gracia.

—Tratar de discutir algo contigo, McLaggen, sería igual de productivo que tratar que Finnegan no explotara cosas —replicó y trató de seguir su camino, pero una vez más se interpusieron en su trayecto.

—¿Huyendo? ¿No sabes hacer otra cosa? —se burló—. Si es que eres la definición perfecta de cobardía.

Nott apretó los labios y colocó su mano en la espalda de Draco, presionando ligeramente para llamar la atención de éste y evitar que saltase a las provocaciones de los Gryffindor.

—No creo que seas el más indicado de hablar de cobardes, McLaggen —escupió Theo—. Después de todo aún recuerdo ese día en quinto año que saliste corriendo, gritando con voz muy aguda porque un escarabajo se había subido a tu guante.

El chico apretó los dientes, su rostro se coloreó ligeramente ante la mención de aquel vergonzoso día y por el cual lo atormentaron durante semanas. Enfurecido ante las miradas frías y aburridas de los dos Slytherin, Cormac sacó su varita y apuntó a Theo con ella, haciendo que ambas serpientes retrocedieran.

—Baja eso, McLaggen —dijo Draco—. Viendo tus capacidades mágicas podrías hacer explotar Hogwarts y no creo que sea algo conveniente.

Más cabreado que antes, el Gryffindor alzó aún más la varita y se preparó para lanzar un expelliarmus contra Draco pero una varita clavándose en su frente lo hizo detenerse y tragar saliva.

Malfoy miró de manera expectante al grupo de Gryffindor y como algunos retrocedían un par de pasos en cuanto colocó su varita en la frente de McLaggen. Éste se quedó lívido y observó con los ojos abiertos de manera exagerada como el rubio lo miraba con unos ojos desprovistos de emociones.

—No te recomendaría intentarlo, McLaggen —comentó arrastrando las palabras con calculada lentitud—. Porque esto podría acabar muy mal, y no para mí.

Bajó su varita y pasó al lado de ellos, Theo siguiéndole de cerca. Cormac, rojo de la furia, se giró en dirección a los Slytherin.

—La próxima vez que me amenaces con una varita, Malfoy —exclamó, haciendo que ambos chicos se giraran ligeramente—, no dudes en matarme. ¿Qué es otra muerte más para un asesino como tú?

Draco, en vez de atacar como todos esperaban, simplemente se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando.

Ginny, Hermione y Luna observaron la situación de lejos y se sorprendieron por todo lo sucedido, sobre todo por la reacción de Malfoy. Cormac y sus amigos estaban frustrados de que sus intentos por hacer a Malfoy rabiar no resultaran y que estos simplemente se hubiesen ido. Y mientras comentaban lo ocurrido minutos atrás, Hermione no pudo evitar pensar en algunas cosas que nadie pareció haber visto: la mano de Nott en la espalda de Draco, la forma en que apretaban los labios para no responder a las insinuaciones, la manera en la que Malfoy apretó su varita ante las últimas palabras dichas por Cormac o como Theo se frotó las manos de manera compulsiva ante la mención de la palabra _asesino_.

Eran gestos que decían muchas cosas. Esas que los Slytherin no decían. Las que ocultaban. Porque de todas las personas de Hogwarts que habían vivido en carne propia la guerra y que residían ahora en el castillo, no había gente que más ocultase secretos y pensamientos que los Slytherin.

* * *

Una vez más, Hermione fue testigo de una escena entre Slytherin y Gryffindor. Pansy, que había llegado a penas unos minutos después que Hermione a la sala de estudio que se había acondicionado ese año para los dos últimos cursos, estaba siendo acosada por unas Gryffindor de sexto año. La chica ignoraba a las cinco chicas que no paraban de lanzarle pullas y trataban de hacerla saltar, frustrándose ante la indiferencia de ésta.

—¿Qué pasa, Parkinson? ¿Nos tienes miedo?

La Slytherin ni se inmutó y siguió centrada en su lectura. Cabreada, una de las estudiantes lanzó un libro al suelo, causando un gran estruendo que sobresaltó a Pansy haciéndola saltar sobre su sitio y haciendo que una mueca de terror se formase en su rostro.

El grupo de Gryffindor, al ver la perturbación en las facciones de la chica, comenzó a hacer más ruido, riéndose ante los gestos molestos de la Slytherin. Hermione frunció el ceño y se levantó dispuesta a defenderla, pero como si hubiese sido invocado Blaise Zabini apareció de la nada y espantó a las chicas con unas pocas palabras ácidas.

Las manos del chico se posaron en el pelo de la chica y masajeó ligeramente, haciendo un camino hasta los hombros, los brazos y terminando en su estómago. La chica se reclinó contra él y susurró algo, se podía ver como esos golpes la habían asustado por alguna razón desconocida.

Pocos segundos después aparecieron Draco, Daphne y Theo por la puerta, tomando asiento alrededor de la mujer y cada uno diciéndole cosas que consiguieron calmarla. Cuando Pansy se encontraba recuperada de lo sucedido los cinco se levantaron y se fueron con rapidez. Siempre juntos, siempre protegiéndose, siempre ignorando a todos y defendiéndose entre ellos, pero sin saltar a las provocaciones, sin decir lo que tanto se guardaban.

Labios apretados, palabras llenas de mensajes ocultos, manos frotándose, mangas bajadas, ojos revoloteando en todas partes, siempre acompañados, las varitas en los bolsillos, evitar grandes grupos de otras casas. Eran muchas de las acciones que los Slytherin hacían día tras día, demostrando sin palabras todo lo que sentían en cada momento.

Miedo, furia, tristeza, impotencia. Eran los que más callados estaban siempre. Los que menos hablaban. Los que menos llamaban la atención. Pero eran los más expresivos.

Y es que, si algo Hermione había aprendido en esos dos meses que llevaban de curso, era que cuando los Slytherin no contestaban directamente a algo, lo decían todo con sus gestos.

 _Porque ellos cuando callan, gritan._

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? Not bad?**

 **Espero que este nuevo capítulo os haya gustado, seguramente actualice cada 10-12 días, ya empecé las clases así que tengo menos tiempo para estar por FF.**

 **Si os ha gustado, podéis dejar un bello review :)**

 **Gracias a MacaLeiva, Luu, Lorena y Meli Malfoy por sus reviews (sin cuenta), espero que os haya gustado el nuevo capítulo y os animéis a dejar otro bello review :D**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	3. III: Indivisa manent

**¡Holisss! Aquí vengo con la actualización, ¡siendo puntual! *se aplaude a sí misma***

 **Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo; estaré contestando a los reviews en un rato :)**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**_

* * *

 ** _Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 5.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._**

* * *

 ** _Este capítulo está dedicado a todas las bellas personas que me dejaron un review en el cap anterior :)_**

* * *

 ** _-Anathema-_**

 **Capítulo 3:** Indivisa manent (Permanecen unidos).

El comienzo definitivo de las clases se dio a mediados de noviembre. Los profesores comenzaron a marcar la fecha de los exámenes y a mandar trabajos; sobre todo a los alumnos de séptimo curso, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontrarían frente a los EXTASIS.

Todos se encontraban ligeramente agobiados por la cantidad de tareas, pero todo esto quedó opacado cuando, en la última clase del martes, la profesora decidió darles una sorpresa y marcó un trabajo extremadamente extenso y que requería grupos de cuatro personas.

—No quiero que se den grupos de amigos que hacen menos juntos que por separado —explicó la mujer—. Por lo cual yo he elaborado una lista con los grupos y en los cuales no se permiten cambios. O trabajáis juntos, o suspendéis.

Con un movimiento de varita, la lista apareció delante de cada uno de los alumnos, mientras que los sonidos de protesta reverberaron por toda la clase cuando los estudiantes comenzaron a encontrar sus nombres y a analizar a sus compañeros de grupo.

Hermione revisó la lista en busca de su nombre, pero Neville fue más rápido y con una sonrisa le comunicó que estaban juntos. Sin embargo su alegría fue fugaz, cuando terminó de leer los nombres de los otros miembros su sonrisa se borró y compuso una mueca, los otros dos estudiantes allí apuntados no eran exactamente los que alguno de los dos Gryffindor les hubiera gustado ver.

 _Grupo 3: Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson._

—Ahora quiero que os pongáis con vuestro grupo y esperéis a que os diga de qué irá vuestro trabajo —anunció la profesora—. ¡Estáis tardando!

Neville y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada antes de levantarse y dirigirse a las mesas del fondo. Arrastraron dos sillas hasta la mesa de Malfoy, tomando asiento delante de él y de Pansy que estaba sentada al lado del rubio desde el momento en el que vio sus nombres en el mismo grupo.

La profesora pasó por las mesas, dejando una tarjeta en cada una de ellas, y se dirigió a la suya propia una vez que todas fueron repartidas. Se recostó en el mueble de roble, observó a la clase y con una sonrisa comenzó a hablar.

—En cada tarjeta está escrito el nombre de una poción —dijo—, tendréis que prepararla y presentarla. Las pociones que he seleccionado requieren tiempo y cuidado, por lo que un solo error podría destrozarlas por completo y supondría comenzar todo desde cero.

Se paseó por las mesas de nuevo, observando a sus alumnos con una mirada fría.

—Pero no creáis que será tan fácil. Estáis en el último curso y como estudiantes que se están preparando para los EXTASIS debéis aprender a superar cualquier obstáculo y sortear los retos que se os impongan —La mujer sonrió con un deje malvado—. El trabajo consiste en preparar la poción que tengáis en vuestra tarjeta, consiguiendo ustedes mismo los ingredientes y… —Miró a todos con un brillo en la mirada— Debéis preparar un derivado de la poción, ya sea bueno o malo. Tendréis hasta el día dieciocho de febrero para hacerlo. El grupo que no la presente tendrá que ceñirse a las consecuencias.

Tras unos últimas explicaciones y resolver unas cuantas dudas, la mujer dio la clase por finalizada y todos los estudiantes abandonaron el aula. Neville y Hermione ya estaban emprendiendo el camino a la Sala Común de Gryffindor cuando Pansy se colocó frente a ellos y con una voz neutra habló:

—Hoy a las siete en la biblioteca —dijo—. No faltéis.

Dicho esto, la pelinegra se giró y comenzó a caminar con rapidez, colocándose al lado de Malfoy y dejando a los dos Gryffindor petrificados en su sitio.

* * *

Aparecieron a la hora indicada en la biblioteca, Neville y Hermione tomaron asiento en una de las mesas del lugar y esperaron pacientemente a la llegada de los Slytherin. Menos de cinco minutos después tanto Draco como Pansy tomaron asiento frente a ellos, sin dedicarles ni una mirada.

—La preparación del Veritaserum es compleja y no podemos fallar en nada, quiero la mayor nota —habló Pansy—. Nos repartiremos de la siguiente manera: Draco y tú, Granger, buscaréis los ingredientes y comenzaréis con la preparación. Longbottom y yo nos encargaremos de hacer el derivado, ¿entendido? —Hermione iba a replicar pero Parkinson la cortó—. Entendido —concluyó sin darle tiempo para decir nada.

La castaña arqueó las cejas sorprendida y miró a Neville que le dedicaba una mirada igual de extrañada. Los dos Gryffindor asintieron con lentitud y se quedaron mirando a las dos personas frente a ellos, esperando que dijeran algo más.

—Esta semana comienzo los entrenamientos de Quidditch —comentó Malfoy—. Así que no podremos ir a buscar los ingredientes, Granger. Quizá la próxima semana, tendríamos que organizarnos.

—Claro, sí —dijo ella—. Quizá podríamos ir el jueves, es cuando menos clases tenemos los de séptimo año así que tendríamos más tiempo para estar por el bosque y encontrar las cosas necesarias.

El rubio asintió secamente y miró a Pansy. Hermione creyó que estaban teniendo una charla sin necesidad de palabras, simplemente mirándose a los ojos parecían capaces de decirse todo lo que querían.

—Longbottom —lo llamó la chica—, ¿qué tal eras en pociones?

—¿Malo? —inquirió—. Es la asignatura que peor se me da.

La chica hizo una mueca—. Está bien, simplemente haz lo que yo te diga en cuanto nos pongamos con la poción y no la cagues, ¿vale?

Neville asintió repetidas veces con nerviosismo haciendo que Pansy rodase los ojos.

—Pues ya está todo dicho, recordad que debéis conseguir más ingredientes que los pedidos por la receta para poder nosotros hacer el derivado.

Hermione asintió y observó cómo ambos Slytherin se levantaban; sin embargo una pregunta andaba rondando por su mente.

—¿Por qué el cambio? —terminó cuestionando.

—¿Qué?

—¿Que por qué el cambio? Sinceramente pensaba que ustedes harían vuestra parte juntos y Neville y yo la nuestra.

Pansy intercambió una rápida mirada con Draco, apretando los labios para no contestar ella, dejando que el rubio a su lado lo hiciese.

—Porque la profesora lo pidió —contestó él con sequedad—. Si por nosotros fuera ni siquiera estaríamos en vuestro grupo.

—Deberías dejar los prejuicios de lado, Malfoy —escupió Hermione—. Ya has debido comprobar que no sirven de nada… excepto para hundirte.

Draco pareció sorprendido por sus palabras, pero rápidamente se recompuso. Se agachó ligeramente, curvando su cuerpo para que su cara estuviese a la altura de Hermione, que todavía se encontraba sentada.

—No son prejuicios, Granger —dijo con frialdad—. Es por reputación. Debe ser muy duro para ustedes dos, ¡oh, héroes de guerra!, estar junto a nosotros, ¿no? —preguntó—. Con los asesinos.

Hermione iba a contestar a esa afirmación, completamente ofendida por el erróneo pensamiento que Malfoy parecía tener de ella y Neville.

—No creo que seáis asesinos —se adelantó Neville—. Creo que simplemente tomasteis decisiones incorrectas, pero no sois asesinos. No habéis matado a nadie.

Pansy sonrió y miró a Neville, un brillo extraño apareciendo en sus ojos.

—¿Estás seguro de que no he matado a nadie, Longbottom?

Neville y Hermione aguantaron la respiración. Ambos Slytherin se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a caminar hacía la salida con rapidez. La castaña miró al chico completamente consternada y tragó saliva, con las palabras dichas por Pansy flotando entre ellos.

* * *

El día acordado con Malfoy para ir a por los ingredientes había llegado con rapidez. Tras el encuentro en la biblioteca las palabras de Pansy se habían quedado grabadas en su mente y una sensación agridulce se instalaba en su cuerpo cada vez que pensaba que Parkinson podría tener las manos manchadas de sangre.

Durante las clases de pociones tampoco habían hablado mucho, tan solo algún que otro apunte que hacían para las pociones que debían preparar y algunas dudas que buscaban ser resueltas pero nada más allá de eso.

Malfoy se le había acercado la tarde anterior, diciéndole una hora y un lugar y alejándose igual de rápido que había llegado, todo bajo las miradas mal humoradas de Seamus y Cormac por el simple hecho de que él se acercara y que la acompañaron hasta la siguiente clase.

Ahora se encontraba delante de la gran puerta de Hogwarts, observando de lado a lado y esperando a que Malfoy llegase hasta allí. Le vio aparecer por el pasillo de la derecha, con sus pasos lentos pero igual de firmes que siempre y una mueca de asco en la cara mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Vamos —dijo y pasó a su lado sin esperarla.

Hermione comenzó a caminar detrás de él, incapaz de seguirle el ritmo rápido que llevaba con las grandes zancadas que daba. Llegaron al linde del bosque en menos de tres minutos y Malfoy se giró en su dirección.

—En el bosque solo encontraremos el acónito y algunas hierbas que sirven para elaborar el jarabe de eléboro. No creo que tardemos mucho.

—¿Cómo se supone que conseguiremos el resto de ingredientes?

—No te preocupes ahora por eso —desestimó él—. Cuando acabemos con esto te diré como conseguir los demás.

La castaña asintió y se dirigió a la zona más cercana a Hogwarts del bosque, mientras veía a Malfoy desaparecer por el otro lado. Miró con cuidado todas las plantas y flores que crecían en los alrededores, con cuidado cogió algunas de las hierbas que servían para el jarabe, pero fue incapaz de ver el acónito por algún lado.

Casi veinte minutos después de que comenzará a buscar las plantas, sintió una presencia cerca de ella y alzó la vista; jadeó al ver unos ojos brillantes observarla desde el interior del bosque. Retrocedió dos pasos al ver que la criatura se acercaba a ella, su mano se movió para alcanzar su varita, que se encontraba dentro del bolsillo de su túnica.

—Granger —llamó Draco detrás de ella.

Sobresaltada, se giró y miró a Malfoy unos segundos antes de volver a girarse y comprobar que la criatura había desaparecido.

—Era un centauro —dijo el rubio al ver la cara de la chica—, posiblemente solo quería observar que es lo que estabas haciendo en el linde del bosque. No son peligrosos.

—Lo sé, es sólo que no esperaba que eso ocurriese.

Draco no contestó.

—¿Encontraste las cosas? —preguntó ella para romper esa tensión que había entre ellos.

—Solo acónito —respondió y se sacó del bolsillo de su túnica una bolsa con varias plantas dentro—. ¿Y tú?

—Solo los ingredientes para el jarabe —dijo y ella también alzó la bolsa que había utilizado para guardar las hierbas.

—Perfecto, ahora sólo queda todo lo demás. Podemos ir a por ellas el próximo jueves.

Tras asentir, la castaña analizó sus palabras y miró a Malfoy con una expresión interrogante, frunciendo el ceño al recordar los ingredientes restantes de la poción y lo difícil –por no decir imposible– que sería conseguirlos.

—¿Cómo se supone que conseguiremos un pelo de unicornio, unas plumas de fénix, un corazón de dragón y un dedo de Grindylow? —cuestionó ella, ligeramente irritada al ver la mirada aburrida que Malfoy puso.

—Sencillo, las plumas del fénix de Dumbledore. En cuanto a lo demás, en las orillas del lago suelen aparecer restos de animales y otras cosas por lo que no será complicado encontrar algún dedo, el pelo de unicornio sé dónde podemos encontrarlo y el corazón de dragón ya lo tengo.

Hermione ignoró el hecho de que Malfoy pretendía robarle plumas a Fawkes y que parecía saber la localización de los unicornios, por lo que se concentró en las últimas palabras que dijo.

—¿Se puede saber cómo tienes eso? —inquirió ella—. Es un producto casi imposible de conseguir, si me dices que son fibras lo entiendo, pero ¿un corazón?

—No tengo porque darte explicaciones de por qué lo tengo —replicó él y con rapidez se giró y comenzó a caminar—. Buenas noches, Granger.

Hermione frunció el ceño, ofendida por la actitud del chico y miró su reloj de pulsera, sorprendiéndose de la hora que era. Con pasos rápidos regresó al colegio y se dirigió a cenar al Gran Comedor después de dejar las hierbas en su cuarto en la torre de Gryffindor.

Cuando ya estaba sentada en su sitio de siempre, levantó la vista y buscó a Malfoy en la mesa de Slytherin, apretó los labios al ver que no estaba y tampoco su grupo de amigos; después de todo siempre estaban juntos.

* * *

La primera salida a Hogsmade llegó y los alumnos de Hogwarts suspiraron aliviados al poder salir del colegio para disfrutar del pequeño pueblo. Hermione y sus amigos se encontraban en Las Tres Escobas tomándose unas cervezas de mantequilla y charlando sobre el Quidditch y las clases.

—Entonces McLaggen alzó la pelota y se le cayó el palo que sujetaba con la otra mano —se rió Dean—. Es un idiota.

Ginny y Hermione rodaron los ojos al ver como Dean y Seamus se comenzaban a reír por lo que el chico había contado. Se giraron en dirección a Luna y Neville y comenzaron a hablar sobre el trabajo de pociones.

—¿Y ustedes qué tal con Malfoy y Parkinson? —preguntó Ginny, viendo como los otros dos chicos parecía estar repentinamente interesados en su conversación.

—Yo con Parkinson voy bien —contestó Neville y se encogió ligeramente los hombros—, por ahora solo hemos elaborado dos jarabes de eléboro, pero ha sido muy paciente explicándome cómo hacerlo porque nunca los había realizado y en ningún momento me ha tratado mal. Parece ser una persona bastante tranquila, además de que es muy buena en Pociones.

—¿Y tú con Malfoy, Herms? —inquirió Luna con una sonrisa.

—Bien, el jueves fuimos a por algunos ingredientes al bosque, tampoco es como si estuviésemos juntos todo el tiempo; cada uno fue por un lado y nos reunimos después —explicó—. Quedamos en ir el próximo jueves a por las cosas que faltaban así Neville y Parkinson podían seguir con la poción.

—¿Segura que no te dijo nada malo? —cuestionó Seamus con el ceño fruncido—. No es que lo odie o dude que pueda estar más… tranquilo pero es Malfoy.

—No me dijo nada malo. —La chica rodó los ojos—. Y si me lo hubiera dicho ya me habría encargado yo de hacerlo callar. Pero no, se portó bien. Distante y educado.

Los dos chicos no parecían muy satisfechos con la respuesta, pero lo dejaron pasar. Comenzaron a hablar sobre cómo esos primeros meses se habían pasado volando y lo cerca que estaban ya las vacaciones de Navidad.

En un punto de la conversación, Hermione giró la cabeza y observó el exterior de la taberna, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente al ver a Malfoy y sus amigos sentados en uno de los bancos que había en la calle.

Pansy, Daphne y Theo estaban sentados en el asiento de piedra mientras que Draco se apoyaba en el poste de madera de dónde colgaba una lámpara de gas y Zabini y Astoria estaban sentados en el suelo, hablando con sus amigos.

Ginny miró en la misma dirección que su amiga y observó la imagen que la castaña había enfocado.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió.

—No es nada —murmuró ella sin apartar la vista del cristal—. Es solo que se me sigue haciendo raro verlos siempre juntos, como en los años anteriores.

—En realidad es algo bueno —le susurró Ginny y Hermione la miró interrogante—, eso quiere decir que, a pesar de todo lo que les ha sucedido, ellos siguen juntos. Como nosotros.

La castaña asintió distraídamente y los observó interactuar por unos segundos, y sonrió ligeramente al repasar las palabras de su amiga.

Seguían juntos a pesar de todo.

Porque los Slytherin, al igual que ellos, _permanecen unidos._

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? Not bad?**

 **Espero que este nuevo capítulo os haya gustado, nos vemos en 10 días :)**

 ** _Por cierto, para las interesadas: hoy estaré actualizando varias historias así que estar atentas :D_**

 **Si os ha gustado, podéis dejar un bello review :)**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	4. IV: Dura lex, sed lex

**¡Holisss! Aquí vengo con la actualización, sé que he tardado un día más, pero por alguna razón estaba convencida de que los diez días se cumplían hoy y no ayer, pero no os preocupéis que en nueve días tenéis nuevo capítulo :)**

 **Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo; mañana contestaré a los reviews (o eso espero).**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**_

* * *

 ** _Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 5.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._**

* * *

 ** _Este capítulo está dedicado a todas las bellas personas que me dejaron un review en el cap anterior :)_**

* * *

 _ **-Anathema-**_

 **Capítulo 4:** Dura lex, sed lex (La ley es dura, pero es la ley).

Pansy observó el fuego crepitar en frente de ella mientras Theo, Blaise y Daphne hablaban animadamente sobre las vacaciones de Navidad. En menos de dos semanas los alumnos volverían a casa a pasar las fiestas con sus familias mientras que otros, como ella y Draco, se quedarían en el colegio.

Theo y Blaise habían decidido hacer un pequeño viaje a una casa de campo que Nott tenía en Gales. Habían invitado a las hermanas Greengrass que aceptaron de inmediato, al contrario que Draco y Pansy, quiénes rechazaron la oferta y decidieron quedarse en el colegio durante las Navidades.

Después de todo, nadie los estaba esperando fuera del colegio.

* * *

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó el día en el que los alumnos partirían de vuelta a casa. Malfoy y Parkinson se encontraban en las puertas de Hogwarts despidiéndose de sus amigos, que todavía insistían en que se fueran con ellos.

—Déjalo ya, Blaise —se quejó Draco—. La decisión está tomada, nos quedaremos en Hogwarts.

—Bueno, si cambias de opinión ya sabéis dónde estamos —comentó Theo y le dio un último abrazo a Pansy.

Los cuatro Slytherin se despidieron mientras cogían sus maletas y caminaban en dirección a la salida. Pansy agitó su mano a modo de despedida cuando Blaise se giró y le mandó un beso volado. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, ambos volvieron a su sala común.

—¿Qué me vas a regalar por Navidad? —preguntó la pelinegra cuando se tumbaron en la cama del rubio.

—Mi presencia —contestó él y la chica hizo un sonido decepcionado.

—Es una mierda de regalo.

Draco le dio con el cojín en la cara y ella se echó a reír mientras colocaba sus manos como escudo.

—¿Qué me regalarás tú?

—Es una sorpresa.

El chico rodó los ojos y le volvió a dar con el cojín.

—Violento —se quejó ella.

—Dime, ¿cuál es mi regalo? —volvió a preguntar.

—Es sorpresa. Si te lo dijese ya no sería sorpresa —replicó ella y le quitó el cojín al rubio antes de que pudiese darle otra vez con él.

—No me gustan las sorpresas.

Pansy miró a Draco unos segundos y se acomodó mejor en la cama, se colocó a su lado y lo rodeó con sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza en uno de sus hombros.

—A veces es mejor no saber que te depara el destino —murmuró ella y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por las hebras rubias del chico—. Quizá no te guste lo que descubras.

Draco no dijo nada, simplemente cerró los ojos y dejó que las caricias de su amiga lo llevasen a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

—¡Directora McGonagall! —exclamó Hermione y corrió junto a Ginny para alcanzar a la mujer—. Profesora, ¿podemos hablar con usted?

—Ya lo está haciendo, señorita Granger —replicó ella—. Díganme, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?

Ginny miró a Hermione unos segundos antes de hablar:

—¿Pueden venir Harry y Ron a pasar las navidades aquí?

La mujer frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué vendrían ellos aquí? —preguntó— ¿No sería más fácil que aprovechaseis ustedes estas vacaciones para ir a verlos?

—Lo sabemos, profesora —contestó Hermione—. Pero Ginny y yo decidimos quedarnos por motivos académicos y ellos nos preguntaron si podían venir, para pasar juntos la Navidad.

McGonagall volvió a fruncir el ceño y torció los labios. Vio los rostros esperanzados de las dos jóvenes brujas frente a ella y suspiró.

—Está bien —aceptó—. Pero tendrán que irse antes de que empiecen las clases.

—¡Muchas gracias, directora! —Las dos chicas se alejaron mientras McGonagall negaba con la cabeza y retomaba su camino.

* * *

—¡Chicos! —Hermione abrazó a sus dos amigos y estos la apretujaron de vuelta—. Os he echado de menos.

—Y nosotros a ti, Mione —suspiró Harry—. Nos has hecho mucha falta estos meses.

El trío se separó y se sonrieron, intercambiando palabras sin necesidad de decirlas.

—Eh, ¿hola? ¿Ronald? ¿No vas a saludar a tu única hermana? —se quejó Ginny.

El pelirrojo se echó a reír y levantó en el aire a la chica, sacándole un grito. La movió de un lado a otro como si fuera una muñeca antes de dejarla en el suelo nuevamente.

—Yo también te he echado de menos —suspiró la chica y abrazó a su hermano—. Aunque seas tonto.

Ron frunció el ceño, pero decidió pasar por alto las palabras de su hermana. Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor. Mientras caminaban por un pasillo del cuarto piso vieron como Malfoy y Parkinson paseaban por ahí hablando entre ellos en susurros.

—No sabía que se habían quedado —murmuró Hermione ante las miradas interrogantes de sus dos amigos—. Pensé que se habían marchado con Zabini y los demás.

—No sé cómo los pueden dejar estar aquí —susurró Ron y su ceño se frunció—, son unos asquerosos mortífagos.

—Ron —intercedió Ginny—, Parkinson ni siquiera era una mortífaga y Malfoy fue absuelto de todos los cargos que se le imputaban.

—Eso no los hace menos culpables —terció él y le dedicó un vistazo rápido a los dos Slytherin, estos los miraban parados en mitad del pasillo—. Puedes quitar los cargos de sus expedientes, pero no la sangre en sus manos.

Un tenso silencio se instaló entre ellos y siguieron caminando, pasando al lado de los otros dos alumnos que estaban ese pasillo. Draco giró su cabeza ligeramente cuando Ron chocó contra su hombro y apretó los labios.

—Ten más cuidado, Weasley —pronunció y el aludido se paró.

—¿Disculpa? —El pelirrojo se giró y encaró al Slytherin, sus ojos azules brillaban con furia—. ¿Qué has dicho? No te he oído, _Malfoy._

Draco apretó los labios y sus manos se volvieron puños, la condescendía con la cual el otro le había hablado le crispaba los nervios.

—Ha dicho que tengas más cuidado, Weasley —escupió Parkinson y le lanzó una mirada de absoluto asco al chico—. Aparte de inútil, eres sordo.

Ron dio un paso amenazante en dirección a los dos Slytherin, pero fue detenido por la mano de Hermione cogiéndole del brazo. La castaña lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y negando con la cabeza mientras lanzaba miradas rápidas a Pansy y Draco, que estaban en una posición defensiva.

—Vámonos —dijo ella.

—Hazle caso a tu novia, Weasley —comentó Pansy—. No querrás que se enfade.

El pelirrojo reculó y comenzó a caminar junto a sus amigos, dejando atrás a las dos serpientes. Pansy rodó los ojos y cogió a Draco por el antebrazo, empujándole para retomar el camino a las mazmorras.

* * *

—No entiendo por qué no me dejaste darles su merecido —reclamó Ron nada más cruzaron la puerta y entraron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

—No vale la pena, Ron —suspiró ella con cansancio—. Hemos estado bien con ellos estos meses, no sería bueno que una simple disputa entre vosotros lo arruinase todo —comentó y Ron hizo un sonido descontento—. Tengo que hacer un trabajo con ellos dos y Neville, y prefiero mantener la atmósfera de tolerancia que tenemos.

—¿Atmósfera de tolerancia? —repitió él—. Me parece un insulto que seas tolerante con esos dos. Son una plaga. Merecen la muerte.

—No eres nadie para decidir quién merece morir y quién no —replicó Hermione y sus palabras salieron más cortantes de lo que esperaba—. No debemos someter a las personas a juicios según nuestros pensamientos, te quejabas de que ellos en el pasado eran prejuiciosos, tú lo estás siendo ahora.

Ron apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza, subiendo las escaleras hacia el cuarto de los chicos. Harry se quedó mirando a su amiga y le sonrió ligeramente.

—No le hagas caso a Ron —dijo—. Sabes que siempre ha sido muy impulsivo.

Hermione asintió de manera distraída y Harry decidió subir en busca de su amigo y para acomodar las cosas. Las dos chicas tomaron asiento en el largo sofá rojo que había en la sala y se quedaron mirando al fuego.

—¿Sabes? Hubo una época en la que estaba segura de que Ron y yo estaríamos juntos sin problemas —comentó ella—, cosas como estas simplemente me demuestran que estaba equivocada y que romper fue lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado.

Ginny miró a su amiga unos segundos, torciendo el gesto.

—Supongo que me pasó algo parecido con Harry —dijo ella—. Siempre pensé que era el hombre de mi vida, pero lo nuestro no funcionaba.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que las chicos bajaron, Ron parecía algo más calmado y Harry les sonrió suavemente.

—¿Vamos a cenar? —preguntó y ellas asintieron.

* * *

—Señor Malfoy, señorita Parkinson —los llamó McGonagall.

Ambos se giraron y miraron a la profesora de forma interrogante.

—¿Sucede algo? —cuestionó Pansy y la mujer negó con la cabeza.

—Nada preocupante —dijo—. Pero me gustaría hablar con ustedes un momento.

Los dos Slytherin intercambiaron una mirada antes de asentir y seguir a la profesora hasta entrar en un aula en desuso.

—¿De qué necesita hablar, directora? —preguntó Malfoy mientras se apoyaba en una mesa y Pansy se colocaba a su lado.

McGonagall se posicionó delante de ellos y los miró unos instantes antes de suspirar y hablar.

—Sobre vuestro juicio —respondió—. Y que opciones tienen en el futuro.

Los dos alumnos guardaron silencio.

* * *

Hermione se dirigía de vuelta a su sala común para buscar abrigos para ella y Ginny, cuando estaba pasando por uno de los pasillos del cuarto piso oyó unas voces salir de una de las aulas. Se acercó con curiosidad y se apoyó en la pared, al lado de la puerta, la voz de McGonagall flotó por el aire, dándole a conocer las personas allí encerradas.

—Señor Malfoy, señorita Parkinson —habló la mujer—. ¿Han pensado ya que van a hacer después de Hogwarts? El Ministerio me ha pedido información sobre vuestro avance, aquí en el colegio, y me gustaría saber qué planes de futuro tienen. Ya hablé con sus compañeros y tuvieron las ideas muy claras.

—¿Qué clase de planes tendríamos? —cuestionó Pansy—. Después de Hogwarts no quedará nada para nosotros, estar en este colegio es una condena. Los juicios de nuestras familias poco se asemejan con los de los Nott o los Zabini.

—Señorita Parkinson… —intentó McGonagall con tono conciliador— Estoy segura que podrán conseguir algo, quizá aquí en Inglaterra no, pero hay muchos países y con su dominio del francés no sería difícil que alguno de ustedes entrase en alguna academia mágica de Paris.

—¿Por qué le importa? —preguntó Draco, Hermione tragó saliva y se acercó más a la puerta—. No tiene ningún tipo de sentido que busque alternativas para nosotros, ya hemos aceptado nuestra sentencia, ir a Francia no serviría de nada.

—Todos cometemos errores, señor Malfoy —dijo la directora—, es algo humano. No seré yo quien os juzgue y os desee un futuro oscuro, al contrario, mi deseo como profesora y directora de este colegio es que todos tengan una buena base para labrar vuestro futuro —comentó—. Y no me importa la marca en su brazo, señor Malfoy, o vuestros apellidos, sois alumnos míos y deseo lo mejor para ustedes, sea aquí o en otro país.

—No se lo han dicho, ¿verdad? —inquirió Pansy—. No tiene ni idea. —Se echó a reír y Hermione frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que lo hacia McGonagall.

La castaña sabía que escuchar esa conversación estaba mal, pero no podía evitar sentir curiosidad sobre los Slytherin. La Orden había sido llamada a testificar en gran parte de los juicios, pero aquellos de las grandes familias, como los Malfoy o los Parkinson, habían sido privados y no se llamó a ningún testigo a testificar. Sus sentencias fueron ocultadas a todo el mundo.

—¿Saber qué, señorita Parkinson?

—La sentencia dictaminada por el Wizengamot —respondió Malfoy y su voz estaba teñida por un tono oscuro; tenebroso—. No le dijeron nada, ¿verdad?

—El tribunal se guardó su sentencia, señor Malfoy —aceptó ella—. Pero teniendo en cuenta que ustedes están cursando su último curso en Hogwarts supuse que no sería algo drástico.

—Lo es, profesora —dijo Pansy en el mismo tono que Draco—. Estar aquí en Hogwarts no es algo bueno, es una tortura.

McGonagall se irguió y miró a los dos chicos, se podía ver el dolor en los ojos de Pansy tras pronunciar esas palabras y Draco miraba al suelo, incapaz de levantar la vista de éste. La mujer se temió lo peor.

—¿Cuál fue vuestra sentencia? —preguntó y Pansy sonrió, una sonrisa cargada de sufrimiento.

—Terminaríamos nuestro último año en Hogwarts —dijo—, es cierto, pero después de éste se nos quitaría la varita y nos condenarían a vivir en el mundo Muggle, prohibiéndonos cambiar el poco dinero que nos queda a la moneda muggle. Nos exiliarían del Mundo Mágico y de Inglaterra, profesora McGonagall —explicó ella y su voz se rompió—. Cuando se acabe Hogwarts, no seremos nada. Este último año es la forma que el Ministerio tiene de recordarnos que en unos meses dejaremos de ser magos.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione tras escuchar esas palabras. No se quería ni imaginar qué sería de ella si le quitaban la magia. Era cierto que ella conocía el mundo muggle y sabría adaptarse a vivir en él, pero después de descubrir que era una bruja todo su vida cambió y no quería ni pensar en perderlo. Si para ella sería difícil, para Malfoy y Parkinson lo sería aún más, obligados a vivir en un mundo que no conocían y privándolos de algo que había sido parte de su vida desde que nacieron.

Al escuchar pasos dentro del aula, Hermione se alejó con pasos rápidos, doblando la esquina del pasillo justo cuando los dos Slytherin y la directora salían del lugar. La anciana intercambió un par de palabras más con Pansy y Draco antes de alejarse. Estos simplemente se quedaron parados en mitad del pasillo, ella aguantándose las lágrimas y él ahogándose con el nudo en su garganta.

La gente decía que había luz al final del túnel, pero para ellos no era así. Al final del suyo no había luz, sino una caída libre a la que no sobrevivirían.

* * *

Hermione volvió con sus amigos algo alterada, Ron y Ginny no parecieron darse cuenta de la turbación de su amiga, pero Harry sí, y aprovecho el camino por el jardín para alejarse con ella y hablar.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Qué? No ocurre nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas? —inquirió y tragó saliva.

—Hermione, soy tu mejor amigo —le recordó con una suave sonrisa—. A mí no me tienes porque mentir.

La castaña miró los ojos verdes de Harry y suspiró, las palabras que escuchó en aquella conversación aún rondaban en su cabeza. Observó que nadie pudiese escucharlos antes de hablar.

—Harry, ¿tú sabes cuál fue la sentencia de Malfoy y Parkinson? —preguntó y él negó con la cabeza.

—Traté de enterarme —confesó—, pero se negaron a decirme nada.

—Pues yo me enteré hoy, hace menos de dos horas —le dijo y el frunció el ceño—. Y es horrible, Harry. Es jodidamente cruel.

—¿Qué es? ¿Tan mal les fue el juicio?

Hermione asintió con pesar y tomó aire antes de contestar.

—Los condenaron a terminar este curso —comenzó y Harry la miró extrañado—, pero después de que acaben Hogwarts ellos… —Se quedó callada y bajó la cabeza.

—Ey, Mione, ¿qué pasa?

—Los van a exiliar de Inglaterra y del Mundo Mágico. Les van a retirar sus varitas y después les van a privar de la magia. Su condena es vivir como muggles para el resto de su vida.

Harry aguantó la respiración y miró incrédulo a su amiga.

—¿Qué? Eso es exagerado, ni Parkinson ni Malfoy participaron activamente en la última batalla —dijo—. Es cierto que Malfoy tiene la marca, y que sus familias estaban involucradas estrechamente con Voldemort, pero ninguno de los dos, que yo sepa, cometió crímenes suficientes como para obtener una sentencia así.

—No lo sé, Harry —dijo ella—. Me parece una medida exagerada, la familia Nott estaba en la misma posición que los Malfoy, pero sólo les han quitado gran parte de su fortuna y han encerrado al señor Nott en Azkaban. No han tomado ningún tipo de represalia extremista contra Theodore, y él también tomó la marca por lo que tengo entendido.

—Creo que deberíamos hablarlo con la gente de la Orden, quizás Shackelbot pueda abrir una investigación.

—Pero él estaba en los juicios, si hubiese querido hubiera hecho algo —replicó ella.

—Aunque el Ministro no esté de acuerdo, el Wizengamot es el que toma la última decisión. El Ministro está obligado a asistir a los juicios, pero son el Jefe Supremo y los miembros del tribunal los que toman las decisiones —explicó—. Quizá tendríamos que tratar de abrir una investigación, ellos no son mis personas favoritas en el mundo, pero si algo he aprendido de estos años es a ser justo, y no creo que ninguno de los dos se merezca ese futuro que les han dictaminado.

Hermione abrazó a su amigo y suspiró en su hombro. Quizá ellos podían conseguir cambiar el destino de los Slytherin. Al menos lo intentarían.

* * *

Draco se acercó con pasos lentos a los lindes del bosque. Había visto a Granger salir a pasear por los alrededores del castillo, y aprovecharía que estaba sola para hablar con ella. La vio sentada en el mismo sitio dónde la había encontrado la otra vez, cuando el centauro la miraba desde dentro del bosque.

Los copos de nieve caían con ligereza sobre ellos, manchando sus abrigos de blanco y haciendo que el frío tiñese sus caras de rojo. Se acercó hasta ella, quedándose a unos pocos pasos de ella.

—¿Te gusta escuchar conversaciones ajenas? —inquirió él y Hermione se sobresaltó, girándose desde su sitio y mirándole sorprendida.

—Lo siento —dijo, sabiendo que sería imposible negárselo. Malfoy parecía muy seguro de sus palabras—. No era mi intención escucharos, pero no me arrepiento.

—¿Por qué tienes ese molesto habito de meterte dónde no te incumbe? —preguntó él, su tono de voz sonaba duro y frío.

—Considero que fue bueno escuchar vuestra conversación —contestó, evitando reaccionar a sus palabras—. Sinceramente, creo que puedo hacer algo para cambiar vuestra sentencia.

—No te metas, Granger —dijo él y Hermione se levantó, girándose y encarándole—. Nadie ha pedido tu ayuda.

—¿Vas a resignarte? —inquirió ella y frunció el ceño—. Eso es algo patético, Malfoy. No niegues la ayuda de la gente que te la ofrece.

—¿Acaso me has ofrecido tu ayuda? —replicó él—. Creo que no; lo que has hecho es escuchar una conversación ajena y decidir por tu cuenta que Pansy y yo seríamos tu obra de caridad del año.

Hermione apretó los labios, ofendida por sus palabras.

—No sois una obra de caridad —dijo y Draco arqueó una de sus cejas—. No tomes mi ofrecimiento como algo así.

—Te lo repito, Granger, no te metas en esto. Por mucho que te guste pensar lo contrario, no puedes hacer nada para cambiar algo que ya se dictaminó.

—Me da igual lo que pienses, Malfoy. —Comenzó a caminar, colocándose al lado del rubio—. Voy a tratar de ayudaros de cualquier manera, por mucho que a ti te guste recibir mi ayuda.

Hermione pasó a su lado, comenzando a caminar de vuelta al colegio. Draco rodó los ojos y habló una vez más, consiguiendo que Hermione se parase.

—No tiene nada que ver con recibir tu ayuda —comentó y miró a la castaña—. Simplemente, no creo que sea conveniente. El Wizengamot no cambiará su decisión.

—Al menos déjame intentarlo —intentó ella y oyó a Malfoy suspirar.

—Haz lo que quieras —concedió él—. Eres demasiado buena, Granger.

La chica frunció el ceño y abrió los labios, dispuesta a preguntarle el significado de esas palabras, pero se abstuvo a hacerlo. Vio como Malfoy dirigía su vista al bosque, ignorándola. Con un suspiro resignado se dio la vuelta y volvió a Hogwarts, mientras su cabeza buscaba maneras de poder ayudar a los Slytherin.

Draco, por su parte, se quedó un rato más en el exterior, alzando la cabeza hacia el cielo para dejar que los copos cayesen sobre su cara. Secretamente admiraba la determinación de Granger para ayudar a todos aquellos que creía que se lo merecían, pero era una ingenua si creía que el tribunal cambiaría de opinión. Él ya había aceptado su futuro, al igual que Pansy.

Después de todo, _la ley es dura, pero es la ley._

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? Not bad?**

 **Las cosas se están poniendo intensas, ¿no?**

 **Espero que este nuevo capítulo os haya gustado, nos vemos en 9 días :)**

 **Recordar que, sí os ha gustado, podéis dejar un bello review :)**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	5. V: Fama nihil est celerius

**¡Hola! Sé que he tardado casi el doble de lo normal en subir el capítulo, pero las clases se me están echando encima y me ha sido imposible acercarme al ordenador para actualizar. Este es el último capítulo que tenía escrito y revisado, a partir de aquí no os prometo que siga subiendo cada diez días, pero no tardaré mucho :)**

 **Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que comentasteis en el capítulo anterior :D**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**_

* * *

 ** _Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 5.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._**

* * *

 _ **-Anathema-**_

 **Capítulo 5:** Fama nihil est celerius (Nada es más rápido que un rumor).

Se despidieron de Harry y Ron dos días antes del comienzo de las clases, Ginny y Hermione los acompañaron a la estación, diciéndoles adiós con lágrimas en los ojos. Harry y Hermione mantuvieron una pequeña charla privada sobre la sentencia de los Slytherin antes de darse un abrazo y despedirse.

Las dos chicas volvieron al colegio y decidieron ir a su sala común antes de bajar a almorzar, por el camino se encontraron a Parkinson, que se acercó con cara de pocos amigos hasta ellas y le tendió un papel a Hermione.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó la castaña.

—La nota de nuestro trabajo de Pociones —dijo y Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? Si era para febrero y todavía faltaban un par de ingredientes.

—Draco me dio los que faltaban hace tres semanas, Longbottom me mandó su poción hace unos días y entregué todo ayer. Esta es la nota —explicó vagamente.

—Vale, vale —murmuró y miró el «extraordinario» escrito en lo alto de la página—. Gracias, supongo.

Pansy rodó los ojos y pasó a su lado, siguiendo su camino con rapidez.

—Pensaba que os llevabais bien —comentó Ginny, sorprendida por la actitud brusca de Parkinson.

—No realmente —evadió ella, completamente consciente de que Malfoy le contó a Pansy acerca de su charla.

Ginny frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Si Hermione ocultaba algo con respecto a los Slytherin se lo contaría tarde o temprano.

* * *

Las clases comenzaron con rapidez y la rutina se volvió a establecer. Hermione sentía que la tensión entre ella y Malfoy había crecido hasta límites jamás alcanzados por ellos; con Parkinson había crecido también esa atmósfera extraña, pero al menos ella le dirigía la palabra cuando era necesario.

Esa mañana había recibido una carta de Harry, al parecer había conseguido hablar con Shackelbot sobre el tema y el hombre le explicó que, dado que algunos miembros del Wizengamot estaban de vacaciones, tendrían que esperar hasta febrero para poder abrir la investigación sobre los casos de Parkinson y Malfoy.

Hermione decidió aprovechar la clase de Runas Antiguas, que compartía con Malfoy y que se sentaba en la mesa a su lado, para decírselo; él simplemente asintió y giró la cara, dispuesto a ignorarla todo lo que quedaba de hora. Granger rodó los ojos ante su actitud y suspiró, tratando de poner atención en la clase.

—Antes de que se den cuenta cuenta estarán enfrentándose a los exámenes finales, y sé que muchos de ustedes a los E.X.T.A.S.I.S., por lo que he decidido poner un trabajo sencillito para hacer en parejas. Yo ya he decidido con quién estarán y qué investigarán así que nada de quejas y nada de juntarse con los amigos —dijo ella y lanzó una mirada periférica antes de coger un pergamino dónde tenía apuntadas las parejas—. El trabajo no es complicado, simplemente tienen que hacer una investigación exhaustiva del tema que les toque y presentármelo en un plazo de dos semanas. Quiero que busquen de verdad, no me vale lo que pone en el libro. Mínimo diez pergaminos —explicó y todos asintieron, aguantando las protestas—. En el momento en el que diga las parejas se levantarán y se juntarán. Empecemos, Darren Sheets y Marlene Smith…

Poco a poco los dúos se fueron formando, tomando asiento en las mesas y preparando las cosas para comenzar el proyecto. Hermione miraba de forma distraída una de las páginas del libro, pendiente de escuchar su nombre pero sin prestar atención al ajetreo que se formaba cada vez que los alumnos se movían para cambiarse de sitio.

—Hermione Granger —pronunció la mujer y la castaña levantó la cabeza— y Draco Malfoy.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada antes de que la chica se levantara y se colocara al lado de Malfoy. Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que finalmente todas las parejas fueron dictaminadas; la profesora volvió a su asiento, comenzando a repartir desde allí los temas de cada trabajo.

—Granger y Malfoy, trabajarán las runas élficas —dijo y ellos asintieron.

Draco abrió el libro por la página necesaria y comenzó a copiar en silencio, haciendo apuntes y remarcando algunas oraciones sin prestarle atención a la chica a su lado. Hermione rodó los ojos y comenzó a hacer sus propios apuntes de las páginas siguientes a las que Malfoy trabajaba.

—Granger, Malfoy —llamó la profesora y ambos alzaron la vista—, no sé si entienden el significado de la palabra cooperativo, pero se supone que tendrían que trabajar, hablar y planear juntos el trabajo.

Todos los alumnos miraron a la pareja y ellos asintieron secamente, Hermione algo sonrojada ante el llamado de atención de la profesora. Se juntó más a Malfoy y en un movimiento rápido le quitó las hojas en las que había estado escribiendo, sustituyéndolas por las que ella había redactado.

—¿Me vas a ignorar eternamente? —inquirió ella—. Entiendo que no sea de tu agrado que me haya enterado de vuestra sentencia, pero no veo lógico que me ignores y rechaces mi ayuda.

—¿Sigues dándole vueltas a eso, Granger? Ya te dije que puedes hacer lo que quieras —comentó él con sequedad—. Que te ignore simplemente se debe al hecho de que no tengo nada que hablar contigo, no somos amigos. Nunca lo hemos sido, no tengo por qué hablarte.

—Soy plenamente consciente de que no somos amigos, Malfoy. Pero tampoco somos enemigos, creo que al menos me merezco un «hola» cuando nos crucemos en los pasillos —replicó ella mientras leía los papeles—. Quiero mantener la atmósfera de respeto que surgió entre nosotros desde el trabajo de Pociones.

—¿Atmósfera de respeto? —Draco se echó a reír—. Granger, creo que rompiste esa atmósfera en el momento en el que decidiste cotillear detrás de una puerta. Respeto a la privacidad, ¿lo conoces? Creo que no.

Hermione apretó los labios y aguantó el golpe bajo que Malfoy le acababa de dar. Se mantuvieron en silencio unos largos minutos, leyendo el trabajo del otro; cuando Hermione iba a hablar otra vez, la voz de la profesora, anunciando el final de la clase, la interrumpió.

Malfoy salió del aula con rapidez y Hermione se quedó un rato más sentada en aquella silla, observando el papel que el rubio le había dado antes de que fuera.

 _En la biblioteca a las siete. No llegues tarde._

Lo guardó en su bolsillo y se dirigió con pasos rápidos a la siguiente clase, la sensación de malestar que las palabras de Malfoy le habían causado no desapareció en ningún momento.

* * *

Esa tarde en la biblioteca fue uno de los días que más incómoda había estado en su vida, Malfoy le dirigía las palabras justas y necesarias; nunca mirándola a los ojos. En más de una ocasión se planteó pedir perdón por haber escuchado detrás de la puerta, pero ese pensamiento desparecía con rapidez al pensar que gracias a ese acto pudo escuchar la injustica cometida con los dos Slytherin y estaba en su mano cambiarlo.

A esa tarde le sucedieron varias, la atmósfera no variaba en ningún momento por lo que rápidamente Hermione se vio acostumbrada a ser ignorada por el chico, e internamente prefería que él la insultase como en el pasado a que fingiese que no existía. Ese día habían quedado en las afueras del bosque para buscar unas antiguas ruinas élficas que, según la profesora, estaban más allá de la casa de Hagrid y serían fáciles de encontrar, y les daría información relevante para su trabajo.

Después de dos horas buscando y recolectando información, ambos se dispusieron a salir de los alrededores y volver al colegio. Hermione estaba bastante molesta por la situación con Malfoy; no quería que él la ignorase, no cuando buscaba ayudarle, cuando quería demostrarle que no era una obra de caridad y que ella realmente quería cambiar su fatídico destino.

—Estoy harta de esta situación —le dijo Hermione al rubio tras varios minutos caminando en silencio—. No puedes ignorarme para siempre por el hecho de que te esté ayudando. Sí, invadí tu privacidad al escuchar esa conversación, pero no me arrepiento. ¡Estoy tratando de ayudarte, Malfoy, déjame hacerlo! No huyas de la posibilidad de un futuro mejor.

Draco se giró con brusquedad y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, mirando a Hermione con los labios apretados y los ojos más fríos de lo usual. La agarró por la muñeca con fuerza y la adentró con él en el bosque. Hermione no forcejeó, algo dentro de ella le decía que no estaba en peligro y que siguiese al chico. Llegaron a un pequeño claro que no quedaba muy lejos de la casa de Hagrid y Malfoy la empujó hasta un árbol, una de sus manos apretando el tronco justo al lado de su cara.

—No huyo, Granger —murmuró y ella trató de ignorar el escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo—. ¿Un futuro mejor? ¿Crees de verdad que por mucho que consigas cambiar mi sentencia voy a tener un futuro mejor? —Se alejó de ellas, dando varios pasos hacia atrás antes de levantarse la manga de su camisa y mostrar la marca oscura—. ¿Crees que con esto en mi piel voy a conseguir un buen futuro? Me espera una vida de odio y rechazo, Granger. Prefiero mil veces ser condenado en el mundo muggle que vivir encerrado en mi casa.

—¿Tú renunciando a la magia porque la gente te rechace? —inquirió ella incrédula—. Eso es una locura hasta para ti, es cierto que esa marca cambia muchas cosas, pero dudo que el rechazo de la gente hacia ti por haber sido un mortífago sea menos doloroso que despedirte del mundo al que has pertenecido toda tu vida.

—¿Crees de verdad que yo quiero eso? Busco tener una vida, Granger. Y si tengo que resignarme y olvidar la magia para poder tener esa oportunidad lo haré, porque sé lo que es estar atado en tu propio hogar, ahogándote en el desprecio de la gente de afuera y aborreciendo tus orígenes y la posición en la que estos te han colocado. —Hermione tragó saliva ante la intensa mirada de Malfoy—. Mi vida es una mierda, Granger. No te puedes ni imaginar lo horrible que es.

En un impulso, Hermione recorrió los pocos pasos que la separaban de Malfoy y envolvió su mano alrededor de la muñeca descubierta del chico, cubriendo la marca oscura. Eran pocos los centímetros que los separaban, haciendo el aire más espeso y la atmósfera más tensa.

—Te mereces una vida, Draco —murmuró ella y él cerró los ojos ante el calor que su mano alrededor de su antebrazo le proporcionaba y su nombre susurrado por sus labios—. Te mereces una segunda oportunidad, porque te diste cuenta de que Voldemort y sus ideales no era lo que te representaban, porque tuviste miedo y eso no te hace un cobarde, te hace humano. Yo también tuve miedo, lo tengo a día de hoy. Estoy aterrada pensando que cuando me despierte la mañana siguiente todo haya sido un sueño y Voldemort siga vivo, matando a gente inocente.

Hermione fijó su vista en los párpados cerrados de Draco y clavó sus uñas ligeramente en su piel para que abriese los ojos. El gris chocó con el marrón de forma tormentosa, ambos dejando de ser consciente de su alrededor.

—Todos tenemos marcas que ojalá no estuviesen en nuestro cuerpo, pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos seguir adelante —le susurró—. Creo que te mereces tener una vida, Malfoy, y sé que quizá parezca una locura que yo te ayude después de todo lo que ha pasado estos últimos años, sin embargo aquí estoy, tendiéndote la mano.

Sintió los largos dedos de Malfoy enrollándose alrededor de su muñeca, su pulgar presionando sobre la ropa en el sitio donde la palabra «sangre sucia» estaba marcada. Ella suspiró y su aliento golpeó los labios entreabiertos de Draco. Se quedaron en esa posición unos cuantos segundos antes de soltarse y retroceder ambos un par de pasos.

—Creo que debería irme —murmuró Hermione y se felicitó mentalmente cuando su voz no tembló.

Draco simplemente sacudió la cabeza afirmativamente y se quedó quieto. La castaña agachó la cabeza y tras recolocarse el abrigo se dispuso a irse.

—Lo siento —lo oyó decir y contuvo la respiración— por todo.

—No tienes porqué pedirme perdón —dijo y Draco esquivó su mirada—, hace mucho tiempo que te perdoné.

Hermione se mordió el labio para no decir nada más al ver que él no contestaba y se giró, largándose de allí con pasos rápidos. Su corazón latía casi tan veloz como era su avance por la nieve para alejarse de ese claro.

Esa tarde algo comenzó a crecer dentro de ellos respecto al otro y ninguno quería hacer nada para evitarlo.

* * *

A partir de ese día, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Una semana después de aquel momento en el claro, era normal verlos sentados juntos en la biblioteca, hablando tranquilamente, estudiando al lado del otro y, en algunas ocasiones, riendo disimuladamente para no alertar a Madame Pince.

Cuando sus respectivos amigos preguntaban por ello, ambos evadían el tema con excusas como: «un trabajo de runas» ó «coincidió de que tenía un libro que necesitaba». Pero poco a poco dejaron de dar explicaciones, encogiéndose de hombros ante las preguntas y dejando que esa amistad que habían comenzado a forjar fuese visible para todos los alumnos.

No fue hasta la nueva salida a Hogsmade que Hermione demostró que aquello que la unía con Draco era más que una simple relación de compañeros de clase. Caminaban juntos por el paseo cubierto de una capa blanca que rodeaba la aldea, hablando de temas triviales y mirando alrededor, deleitándose con el paisaje que el invierno está dejando.

Tras varios minutos de caminata, decidieron pararse en un banco cerca de la casa de los gritos. Draco lanzó un hechizo para quitar la nieve del asiento y que no les recorriese un escalofrío cuando se sentasen en la fría superficie. Se mantuvieron hablando durante unos largos minutos allí, bromeando ligeramente y compartiendo su tiempo juntos.

—¿Sabes por qué la llaman _la Casa de los Gritos_? —preguntó Draco.

Hermione sonrió, recordando con algo de tristeza aquella tarde que habían compartido Ron, Harry, Ginny y ella con Sirius y Remus y cómo estos les habían contado muchas anécdotas sobre su estancia en Hogwarts, entre ellas la razón por la cual la casa se llamaba así.

—No, ¿por qué?

—Por ahí decían que la casa estaba embrujada y lo que se oía eran los gritos de una mujer, llorando el abandono de su amado, llamándolo —murmuró y se reacomodó en su lado—, pero eso es mentira.

—¿Lo es? —Él asintió—. Entonces, ¿qué eran esos gritos?

—No es algo de lo que esté seguro, las cosas que se dicen en Slytherin son, en muchos casos, pasajeras y de fuentes muy poco fiables —explicó antes de mirar a Hermione—, pero se decía que eran los gritos de un hombre lobo, uno que vivía oculto en Hogwarts y al que encerraban en la casa para evitar que atacase a nadie.

Hermione trató de ocultar su sorpresa al ver que esa historia era prácticamente la verdad sobre la casa y le devolvió la mirada a Draco.

—Sería una buena explicación —replicó con suavidad—, si fuera posible que un hombre lobo viviese tranquilamente en Hogwarts y que nadie se diese cuenta de su naturaleza.

—Quizá —Draco hizo tronar su cuello al moverlo—, ya te dije que las cosas que se dicen en Slytherin no son muy fiables a veces.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso exactamente? —preguntó—. Las cosas que se oyen en Slytherin —aclaró.

—Al no relacionarnos con las otras casas, hemos aprendido a ser muy observadores. Muchas cosas de las que han pasado en el colegio suelen tener una versión fantástica y que todos conocen, y una verdadera, esa que sólo los Slytherin y los que estuvieron presentes cuando sucedió saben —comentó y sonrió—. Si te quedas observando a tu alrededor, atenta a las cosas que ocurren, te darás cuenta de muchas. Eso es lo que hacemos los Slytherin y por eso cuando algo sucede, nosotros siempre sabremos la verdad, porque lo habremos presenciado o al menos, lo habremos predicho.

—Es una cualidad bastante curiosa —dijo y le correspondió la sonrisa—. ¿Cuántas cosas has descubierto sólo observando a tu alrededor?

—Te asustaría saberlo.

—Dime una.

—Durante nuestro primer año, Weasley hizo un comentario sobre ti que te molestó —relató y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida—. Te enfadaste con él y con Potter porque habías comenzado a considerarlos tus amigos y ellos se rieron de ti. El día ese en el que había un troll en las mazmorras tú no estabas en el Gran Comedor, sino en el baño de las chicas, dónde el troll se dirigió y allí fue cuando Potter y Weasley fueron a tu rescate.

—¿Cómo…? —balbuceó ella completamente asombrada con las palabras que el chico dijo.

—¿Cómo lo sé? —inquirió él con una sonrisa ladeada—. Te dije que los Slytherin somos muy observadores, no fue muy difícil ver tu cambio de actitud hacia esos dos y cómo tomabas un desvío a los baños cuando se supone que todos íbamos a comer.

—Sí, supongo que lo sois.

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante un rato, disfrutando de la compañía del otro pero sin sentir la necesidad de llenar el ambiente con palabras que buscaban eliminar una incomodidad que no existía.

—¿Quieres ir a beber algo? —preguntó él, Hermione le sonrió y asintió.

Se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al pueblo, listos para tomarse una deliciosa cerveza de mantequilla. Caminaban prácticamente pegados al otro, ignorando deliberadamente el roce que se producía entre sus manos y como sus dedos parecían enredarse y desenredarse en cada movimiento.

Cuando llegaron a Las Tres Escobas, las miradas de Lavender, Padma y Marlene los siguieron hasta que se sentaron en una de las mesas más alejadas. Al observar la complicidad que parecía haber entre ellos y como hablaban tranquilamente, metidos en su propio mundo, las tres chicas comenzaron a comentar sobre la posible relación amorosa que existía entre ellos.

Pansy, Theo y Daphne entraron poco después al lugar, localizando a Draco con la mirada y recibiendo un asentimiento de éste para que supieran que no había problema con que se acercaran. Tras unas palabras con el rubio y su acompañante, tomaron asiento junto a ellos y pidieron sus bebidas.

—Entonces —murmuró Pansy y se limpió el bigote de espuma que se había quedado sobre su labio superior—, ¿qué tal el paseo?

—Normal —contestó Hermione y trató de componer una sonrisa, sintiéndose un tanto nerviosa al estar en presencia de esos tres Slytherin—, tampoco nos fuimos muy lejos. Dimos una vuelta por los alrededores, ¿y vosotros que hicisteis?

—Pansy y Theo se atiborraron de chocolate en Honeydukes mientras yo mandaba una carta en la lechucería local —respondió Daphne y recibió una mala mirada de los dos aludidos—. No me miréis así porque sabéis que es cierto.

—Lo raro sería que no estuviesen comiendo en Honeydukes —se burló Draco y recibió un golpe en el brazo por parte de Pansy—. Qué violenta eres **.**

—Lo sé —replicó la otra con una sonrisa—. Y tú eres demasiado hablador, nosotros no nos atiborramos a chocolate —dijo, imitando la voz de Daphne en las últimas palabras—. Catamos los diferentes productos de cacao de la tienda para ofrecer una reseña al respecto y tener un buen criterio a la hora de elegirlos.

—Es casi insultante que utilices una explicación tan detallada y llena de eufemismos para decir que estáis obsesionados con el chocolate y que os pasáis dos horas probando todos aquellos sabores que hay en la tienda —comentó Daphne y fue el turno de Theo de infringirle daño a la persona a su lado, pellizcando el muslo de la rubia con fuerza hasta sacarle un jadeo de dolor—. Theodore eres un maldito bruto.

—Controla tus palabras, Daphne —murmuró antes de sonreírle con suavidad, ganándose un bufido de la chica.

Hermione soltó una pequeña risa junto a Draco y Pansy, sorprendida al ver el buen rollo y las bromas que circulaban con facilidad entre ellos. Casi una hora después, Luna y Ginny se les unieron un poco tímidas al principio, pero acoplándose rápidamente y contagiándose del humor negro y astuto de los Slytherin.

Cuando volvieron a Hogwarts, Draco y sus amigos se despidieron de las chicas, pactando sin necesidad de palabras que tendrían que pasar otras tardes como aquella.

* * *

A finales de enero, era común ver al grupo de amigos de Draco juntándose con el de Hermione. Ginny y Luna se acostumbraron con rapidez a la forma de ser de los Slytherin, encontrando muchas cosas en común con ellos y quedando para ir a dar una vuelta o pasar el rato sin necesidad de que Draco y Hermione estuviesen como nexo de los dos grupos. La castaña y el rubio cada vez tenían más confianza y era normal verlos caminando juntos por los pasillos, sentándose al lado del otro en las clases dónde coincidían o pasando las tardes en la biblioteca.

Algunas personas no habían aceptado el hecho de que una heroína de guerra y sus amigas se juntasen con los Slytherin, concretamente con Malfoy y sus amigos. Habían comenzado a recibir insultos y reprimendas de algunas personas que les recriminaban sus nuevas amistades, pero ellas lo habían ignorado y siguieron juntándose con ellos.

Esa tarde de sábado se encontraban en una pequeña arbolada en los alrededores de Hogwarts, compartiendo bromas y manteniendo conversaciones sobre temas como Quidditch y las clases. Llevaban casi tres horas ahí cuando Lavender se acercó, flanqueada por Padma y Marlene, y le tendió una carta a Hermione.

—Llegó hace unos minutos, la trajo la lechuza de Harry—dijo con simpleza al ver la cara extrañada de la castaña.

Las tres Gryffindor se alejaron tan rápido como llegaron y tras unos segundos todos se volvieron a concentrar en discutir sobre qué equipo de Quidditch era mejor. Hermione, por su parte, miró la carta atentamente antes de abrirla y leer su contenido, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro a medida que leía las líneas y se giró en dirección a Malfoy para comentárselo cuando vio que debajo de la firma de Harry había escrito algo más.

 _PS: Me ha llegado un rumor que dice que Malfoy y tú tenéis una relación, ¿eso es cierto? Creo que tienes que explicarme muchas cosas, Hermione._

Se congeló en el sitio, su sonrisa se borró rápidamente y un nudo se formó en su garganta mientras leía una y otra vez las palabras allí escritas. Y no pudo evitar pensar que, desde pequeña, su madre siempre le había dicho unas palabras que ese día cobraron completo sentido:

 _Nada es más rápido que un rumor._

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Las cosas van avanzando, ¿no creéis? El próximo capítulo supondrá la mitad del fic, así que cada vez queda menos para que termine.**

 **¡Sabéis que podéis dejar vuestras opiniones en los reviews!**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración:_ **en mi canon mental, los Slytherin al alejarse de las otras casas, solamente relacionándose entre ellos, se volvieron personas muy observadoras capaz de ver cosas que los demás pasaban por alto, por eso lo de que se rumorease en las mazmorras sobre la verdad de _la Casa de los Gritos,_ pero se quedó como eso, un rumor y nunca se sospechó de Remus ni de los Merodeadores.

* * *

 _ **Contestación al review sin cuenta:**_

 **Lorena:** ¡Hola! Sí, la sentencia puesta para los Slytherins es muy dura, y no te alejas de la realidad sobre las malas artes metidas en ella, pero ya veremos como avanza eso. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, besos :)

* * *

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	6. VI: Ad nocendum potentes sumus

**¡Hola! Sé que ha pasado bastante tiempo, pero ahora prometo actualizar más seguido, específicamente cada sábado, tampoco queda mucho de Anathema, 5 caps y un pequeño epílogo.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de HP es de JotaKá.**

* * *

 **¡AHORA A DISFRUTAR!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6:** Ad nocendum potentes sumus. (Tenemos el poder de dañar).

Febrero fue una continuación extremadamente fría de enero. La nieve se amontonó cada vez más en los tejados y los alumnos vieron el vaho salir de sus bocas al hablar incluso dentro del castillo. Hermione caminaba por los pasillos acompañada de Ginny; ese día habían suspendido varias clases debido a ciertos problemas en los exteriores de Hogwarts que llevaron a los profesores a abandonar sus clases para ayudar.

Hermione llevaba varios días evitando a Draco y sus amigos tras recibir aquella carta de Harry. Realmente no estaba asustada por lo que pudiese pensar su amigo, con los años Harry había demostrado ser una persona comprensiva y Hermione estaba segura de que si hablaba con él sobre lo que fuera que le sucedía con Malfoy, él trataría de comprenderla. Sin embargo, el hecho de que en cuestión de un mes su cercanía con Malfoy llegase a oídos de Harry fue algo que la descolocó y que la llevó a alejarse del rubio hasta que reorganizase sus ideas.

Había quedado en verse con Harry y hablar con él en el último fin de semana de ese mes, aprovechando las pequeñas vacaciones que le daban al chico y el permiso de McGonagall para que Harry visitase la escuela esos días.

Ambas chicas llegaron al Gran Comedor, siendo recibidas con el olor a comida y las voces de los alumnos al conversar entre ellos. Hermione pudo evitar lanzar una mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin, divisó a Draco entre Pansy y Daphne, estaba conversando tranquilamente con ellas mientras se preparaba una tostada, pero pareció sentir la mirada de Hermione sobre él porque levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos grises en la chica.

Hermione tragó saliva y rompió el contacto visual con el Slytherin, se dirigió a su mesa y se sentó junto a Ginny y Neville. Sabía que tenía que hablar con Malfoy, evitarlo por algo tan simple como una carta era estúpido, y seguramente la frágil amistad que se había estado construyendo entre ellos desde aquel día en el bosque ahora se tambaleaba en un fino hilo. Decidida, terminó de desayunar con rapidez y salió del Gran Comedor, asegurándose de mirar a Draco e indicándole que la siguiese.

Esperó delante de una puerta de un aula es desuso a la llegada del chico, Draco apareció por el final del pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica y una cara de pocos amigos. En completo silencio se internaron en el aula y cada uno se posicionó en el extremo del lugar, como si fueran a batirse en un duelo.

—¿Te has cansado de ignorarme, Granger? —Aunque el tono que utilizó Malfoy parecía gracioso, Hermione supo distinguir el reproche en sus palabras.

—Siento haberlo hecho, pero la carta de Harry es lo único que ha rondado mi mente en los últimos días —comentó y él asintió secamente.

—¿Tan impactante fue lo que te escribió Potter? —inquirió él—. Debe serlo, porque has sido muy buena evitándome a mí y a mis amigos como si fuéramos la peste.

—Ya he dicho que lo siento, Malfoy —replicó ella—. Quizás si me dejarás hablar quizás entendieras mi turbación ante la carta de Harry.

Draco hizo un gesto con la mano, como si la estuviese alentando a que se explicase.

—Harry me escribió para informarme acerca de algunas cosas que había averiguado sobre tu juicio y cómo podríamos ayudarte a ti y a Pansy —comentó con fingida tranquilidad—, y te lo iba a decir, pero en la carta Harry también mencionó algo sobre un rumor que me ha… —Se quedó en silencio, buscando una palabra adecuada para lo que quería trasmitir— Impactado.

—¿Un rumor? —repitió él, su tono de voz cargado de ironía—. ¿Y desde cuando Hermione Granger le da importancia a los rumores?

—Desde que nos involucran a ti y a mí en una situación vergonzosa.

Draco arqueó una ceja e hizo un movimiento de su mano, alentándola, una vez más, a explicarse.

—Corre el rumor que somos… pareja —dijo y pareció un tanto afectada tras decirlo.

—¿Y?

—¿Cómo que «y»? —cuestionó ella perpleja.

—Sí, Granger, ¿y? —dijo con tranquilidad—. Los rumores son eso, rumores. Tienen la importancia que tú les des, y si vas a pasar a ignorarme porque la gente se hace ideas equivocadas entonces el problema es tuyo, no mío. —Los ojos grises de Draco brillaban como una tormenta a punto de desatarse—. ¿Qué problema hay? La gente habla mucho, les encanta hacerlo. ¿Potter cree que somos pareja? Tú le aclaras la verdad y problema resuelto.

—¿De verdad crees que es tan sencillo? —replicó ella con brusquedad—. No es el hecho de que a Harry le haya llegado ese rumor es el hecho de que exista. ¿¡Cómo puede pensar la gente que tú y yo podemos estar juntos!? ¡No tiene el sentido alguno!

Hermione respiró agitadamente sin tener en cuenta lo que había dicho hasta que vio el brillo furioso que cruzó la cara de Draco. Analizó sus palabras y se dio cuenta de que lo había jodido y mucho. El rubio dio dos pasos hacia atrás y adoptó su máscara de frialdad y desprecio, dedicándole una mirada despectiva.

—Si tanto te molesta que te relacionen con un mortífago, Granger, no te hubieras acercado en primer lugar —escupió—. Y sin tan repulsiva te parece la idea de que la gente pueda llegar a pensar que somos pareja entonces no soy yo el que está lleno de prejuicios.

—Draco…

—Buenas noches, Granger.

El Slytherin se dio la vuelta y salió del aula, su capa negra ondeando en el aire mientras salía con rapidez del lugar dejando a Hermione con un malestar en su estómago y petrificada en el sitio.

 _«Lo jodí todo»,_ pensó y ese pensamiento la acompañó toda la semana.

* * *

El ulular de una lechuza despertó a Hermione, quién parpadeó perezosamente antes de incorporarse y dirigirse a la ventana arrastrando los pies. Al ver que era la lechuza de Harry no dudó en acariciar las suaves plumas del animal; tras quitarle el pergamino, que tenía enganchado en el cuello, le dio una galleta y la dejó descansar en la ventana mientras ella volvía a la cama.

Quitó el lazo que envolvía el pergamino y abrió el papel para poder leer su contenido. Su ceño se frunció a medida que observaba y procesaba las palabras de Harry.

 _Hermione,_

 _he estado investigando sobre el juicio de los Malfoy y de los Parkinson y creo que he encontrado la razón por la cual les han impuesto una condena así. Muchas de las personas que formaron parte del Wizengamot durante sus juicios están asociados a las empresas que las familias de ambos controlan; si Malfoy y Parkinson no fuesen exiliados, el control de las empresas pasaría a ellos, pero al ser exiliados las acciones se repartirían entre los socios. Todo el patrimonio de ambas familias será repartido cuando terminen Hogwarts. No les quedará nada._

 _Basándome en la legislación mágica, la condena de Malfoy y Parkinson tendría que haber sido la entrega de una cierta cantidad de dinero para contribuir en la reparación de todas las zonas que se vieron afectadas por la guerra y, en el caso de Malfoy, tendría que estar bajo una especie de libertad condicional durante seis meses, pero no le privarían de su magia, solo le restringirían algunos hechizos en su varita._

 _Voy a hablarme con algunos personas de confianza y voy a pasar el caso a mi jefe, cualquier cosa nueva que surja te aviso. También si puedes hablar con Malfoy para que te dé permiso para acceder a su bóveda de Gringotts sería perfecto. Los archivos de las empresas de Parkinson ya están en nuestro poder._

 _Harry._

Hermione apretó los labios cuando terminó de leer y se levantó para cambiarse de ropa y poder ir a buscar a Malfoy. Aunque no estaba segura si él la escucharía.

* * *

Hermione divisó a Pansy al final del pasillo y se acercó corriendo hasta ella; llevaba toda la mañana buscando a Draco, pero nadie lo había visto en todo el día y se estaba empezando a desesperar.

—Parkinson —llamó Hermione y ella se giró en su dirección, sus ojos entrecerrados en su dirección.

—¿Qué? —contestó con brusquedad.

La especia de tregua amistosa que había comenzado entre sus amigos y los de Malfoy se había terminado pocas horas después de la pelea con el rubio, por lo que no estaba sorprendida con la actitud de la chica. Todos ellos habían vuelto a tratarse con frialdad, exceptuando a Luna, que de alguna manera había conseguido que los Slytherin siguieran hablando con ella sin problema.

—¿Sabes dónde está Malfoy? —preguntó y la pelinegra frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó mordaz.

—Necesito hablar con él.

—¿Para qué? —Hermione suspiró con fuerza antes de contestar.

—Es algo sobre vuestras sentencias.

Pansy arqueó una ceja y se mantuvo en silencio varios segundos antes de pronunciar palabra alguna.

—Cuéntamelo a mí y yo se lo diré a Draco.

—Es algo que tengo que hablar con él en privado —replicó y Pansy parecía a punto de echarse a reír.

—¿Segura? ¿No tienes miedo de que puedan pensar que sois pareja o algo así? —escupió y Hermione apretó los labios—. Estoy segura que a Skeeter le encantaría, «La heroína de guerra y el mortífago», el próximo bestseller del mundo mágico.

—Lo que tengo que hablar con Malfoy no tiene nada que ver con nuestra relación —dijo con sequedad—. Así que, por favor, ¿me puedes decir dónde está?

—No puedo decírtelo.

—¡Oh, vamos, Parkinson! Entiendo que estés enfadada conmigo, pero es algo realmente importan…

—Déjame terminar —la interrumpió ella—. No puedo decírtelo porque no lo sé, McGonagall lo llamó hace unos días y se fue ayer por la noche. Lo único que me dijo fue que era un asunto familiar, pero no tengo ni idea de dónde está o cuándo volverá.

Hermione se quedó callada, algo avergonzada por haber reaccionado antes de tiempo. Pansy se quedó mirándola a los ojos unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar, alejándose de ella.

—Si me entero de cuándo volverá te avisaré, Granger.

—Vale, ¡gracias! —dijo y observó la espalda de la chica mientras se alejaba.

Ahora le tocaba esperar.

* * *

Pasaron casi dos semanas desde la conversación con Parkinson y Malfoy no había aparecido en el colegio. Hermione le había mandado una carta a Harry explicándole la situación y él le contesto diciendo que no tenía conocimiento alguno sobre la situación de los Malfoy, dejando a Hermione con la duda de qué razón habría para que Draco tuviese que salir de Hogwarts tanto tiempo.

Se encontraba desayunando tranquilamente el comedor con Ginny cuando una avioncito de papel aterrizó delante de ella. No había nada escrito en él a primera vista, pero cuando lo cogió y lo abrió, unas letras negras aparecieron y Hermione las leyó con rapidez.

 _Llega hoy a las siete de la tarde, búscalo sobre esa hora en el hall._

—¿Qué sentido tiene enviarte un avión de papel mágico sin mensaje alguno? —cuestionó Ginny y Hermione comprendió que Pansy había encantado el papel para que sólo ella pudiese leerlo.

—Ya, es una tontería. —Arrugó el avión y lo hizo desaparecer con su varita.

—La gente cada vez hace más cosas estúpidas —rumió la pelirroja antes de darle un mordisco a su manzana.

Hermione miró en dirección a la mesa de Slytherin pero no vio a ninguno de los amigos de Draco sentados, pero no le dio importancia alguna. Sólo quedaban algunas horas para que Malfoy volviese y por alguna razón desconocida se sentía muy nerviosa por verle.

Lo había echado de menos.

No sabía por qué.

Pero lo había extrañado.

* * *

Sus pasos resonaban a medida que caminaba por el pasillo. Quedaban cinco minutos para las siete y avanzaba lo más rápido posible para poder llegar a tiempo de encontrar a Draco a solas. No quería a nadie más presente y tampoco quería que él se largase al verla, no queriendo estar junto a ella en el mismo sitio.

Al doblar a la derecha al final del pasillo divisó dos figuras frente a la puerta del colegio. Se escondió detrás de una de las columnas y observó con ojos entrecerrados a Draco y a la chica que estaba con él. Era bajita, con el pelo marrón, largo y ondulado, no podía verle la cara porque estaba de espaldas, pero estaba segura de que se trataba de Astoria Greengrass.

Se acercó un poco más, ocultándose tras una columna para poder escuchar mejor la conversación de los dos Slytherin. Draco tenía el ceño fruncido y Astoria le agarraba uno de sus brazos con fuerza, casi nada de espacio entre ambos.

—Draco, ¿has pensando en lo que te dije hace unas semanas? —preguntó ella con voz melosa.

—No, no he pensado en nada que no fuese mi familia estos días, Astoria —comentó con sequedad—. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a hablar con McGonagall.

—Pero Draco... —La chica alargó la «o» mirando fijamente al rubio mientras parpadeaba exageradamente— ¿Cómo no has podido pensar en nosotros? Es nuestro futuro.

—Astoria, de verdad, estoy agotado. ¿Podemos dejar esta conversación para otro día?

La chica frunció el ceño y se soltó del brazo de Draco con resignación. Hermione estaba deseando que la morena se perdiese ya y así poder interceptar a Draco y hablar con él, pero un movimiento de la Slytherin la dejó petrificada detrás de la columna.

En un rápido movimiento Astoria se colocó de puntillas y rodeó el cuello de Draco con sus brazos, empujándolo hacía abajo y estampando sus labios juntos. Hermione sintió un dolor punzante en su pecho y la decepción golpeándola con fuerza. No sabía por qué, pero observar ese beso había sido como un puñetazo en su estómago. El dolor en su pecho creciendo al ver como Draco rodeaba la cara de Astoria con sus manos.

Se dio media vuelta y se marchó por donde había venido en completo silencio. Ninguno de los dos estudiantes de Slytherin notando su presencia.

* * *

Draco frunció el ceño al notar los labios de Astoria chocando contra los suyos. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo rodeó la cara de la chica con sus manos y trató de alejarla, consiguiéndolo casi al instante. Dio varios pasos hacia atrás mientras se pasaba la manga de su camisa por los labios.

—¿¡Se puede saber por qué has hecho eso!? —exclamó y Astoria pareció realmente impactada por su reacción.

—¿Por qué te pones así, Draco? ¿No querías besarme?

—Claro que no. —El rubio se apretó el puente de la nariz—. Astoria, te lo dije hace dos semanas y te lo vuelvo a repetir ahora, no hay ni habrá nada entre nosotros. No quiero ser tu novio, tu pareja, tu marido —dijo con simpleza—. No somos nada y nunca lo seremos así que, por favor, déjame en paz.

Draco se dio la vuelta y se alejó con pasos tranquilos en dirección al despacho de McGonagall, ignorando los falsos sollozos que soltaba la morena. Estaba más que acostumbrado al victimismo de Astoria y a sus lágrimas de cocodrilo.*

Llegó al despacho de McGonagall con pereza y tras una breve reunión con ella donde la mujer le entregó sus tareas atrasadas de esas dos semanas y el impreso para la siguiente salida a Hogsmeade. Cuando estuvo en su habitación, recién bañado y con el pijama, se tiró sobre la cama, hundió su cara en la almohada y tras unos segundos se quedó dormido.

* * *

—¿Hablaste ayer con Granger? —preguntó Pansy cuando se sentó frente a ella en el desayuno.

—No he hablado con ella desde hace semanas, ¿por qué?

Pansy frunció el ceño y le dio otro mordisco a su tostada, masticando con lentitud y mirándolo fijamente antes de tragar.

—Me preguntó por ti hace varios días y ayer le avisé de que llegarías a las siete, pensé que había ido a dar contigo.

—Pues no. La que si estaba esperándome era Astoria —suspiró con cansancio—. No me dejo ni tomar aire cuando comenzó a acribillarme otra vez con el tema de ser pareja. Qué jodidamente pesada puede ser a veces.

—Es Astoria, no sé de qué te sorprendes —comentó ella con simpleza—. Pero déjame adivinar, la trataste mal y le dijiste que te dejara en paz, ¿no? —Draco asintió—. Me lo imaginaba, lleva predicando horas lo mala persona que eres y que te odia.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco antes de mirar a la mesa de Gryffindor. Granger no se encontraba entre Weasley y Longbottom como normalmente, sino que estaba frente a ellos, dándole la espalda a su mesa.

—¿Te dijo por qué quería verme?

—¿Granger? Algo sobre las sentencias del Wizengamot —respondió—. Supongo que será para que les concedas algún permiso o algo así, hace dos semanas me reuní en el despacho de McGonagall con dos aurores para firmar unos papeles que les diese permiso para reunir los papeles de las empresas de mi padre.

El rubio no dijo nada sobre eso, su vista desviándose otra vez a la mesa de los leones. No sabía de qué querría hablar exactamente Granger, pero se encargaría de descubrirlo esa tarde.

* * *

Draco visualizó a Hermione caminando en dirección a los jardines de Hogwarts cuando se dirigía a las mazmorras. Se acercó a ella con pasos rápidos y se colocó a su lado, comenzando a caminar con tranquilidad antes de ser notado por la morena.

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? —espetó ella al momento y él frunció el ceño.

—Eso debería preguntar yo, Pansy me dijo que habías preguntado por mí y que ayer ibas a ir dar conmigo cuando llegase al colegio.

—Iba, en pasado, tú mismo lo has dicho. Cambié de opinión.

—¿Ya no tienes que decirme nada?

Hermione paró en seco y se giró en su dirección, sus facciones completamente neutrales y sus ojos marrones mostrando una frialdad poco común en ella.

—No, Malfoy, ya no tengo nada que decirte —replicó—. Y espero no tener que volver a hablar contigo sobre cualquier tema de ahora en adelante. Es más, ojalá ni siquiera tuviéramos que compartir algunas clases.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —inquirió incrédulo—. Si tu actitud de mierda es por lo de los rumores, la carta de Potter y toda esa mierda siento decirte que te estás comportando como una niñata inmadura.

—No tiene nada que ver con eso, simplemente me he dado cuenta durante estas semanas que no tengo necesidad alguna de juntarme contigo. Ni siquiera sé por qué seguimos hablando después de terminar el trabajo —comentó ella y se giró para seguir su camino.

—Mira Granger, no sé qué mierda te pasa, tampoco me interesa —dijo él—, pero si lo que ibas a decirme está relacionado con mi sentencia me gustaría saberlo.

—Pues envíale un mensaje a Harry, Malfoy. Te lo repito, no quiero hablar contigo.

Hermione retomó su caminó una vez más, pero la mano de Draco cerrándose alrededor de su muñeca paró su huida y ella se giró en su dirección, molesta.

—¿Se puede saber por qué estás enfadada conmigo? Que yo sepa tendría que ser al revés, eres tú la que se comportó como una paranoica prejuiciosa la última vez que hablamos.

—En serio, déjame en paz. No quiero ser tu amiga, no quiero ser nada tuyo. Y tienes razón no quiero que me relacionen con el exmortífago por excelencia, no quiero que nadie piense que somos amigos ni nada por ese estilo —escupió, cabreándose cada vez más—. Así que, por última vez, Malfoy, déjame en paz y vete con tu novia por ahí.

Ignorando sus primeras palabras y el sentimiento de decepción que lo golpeó, Draco se centró en las últimas palabras de la chica.

—¿Novia? ¿De qué novia hablas? —preguntó, pero a los pocos segundos lo entendió—. ¿Te refieres a Astoria? ¿Nos vistes ayer? ¿Por eso estás así? Creo que estás malinterpretando todo y que te estás comportando como una niña pequeña. ¿Cuál es tu problema si estoy o no con Astoria? Eso no te incumbe.

—Tienes razón, no me incumbe. Ni siquiera sé para qué te he dicho nada, no vale la pena hablar contigo.

Por tercera vez retomó su camino, pero unas palabras de Malfoy la dejaron petrificada.

—¿Acaso estás celosa, Granger? —inquirió él y Hermione se giró con lentitud hacia él.

—¿Celosa de qué?

—De Astoria, claramente. —Los ojos de Draco brillaron—. Si es así, no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué sentirías celos? Dime Granger, explícamelo, ¿o será que quizá te gusto?

—Te has vuelto loco. —Hermione se echó a reír—. ¿Gustarme? ¿Tú?

Malfoy no pareció ofendido por sus palabras, en tal caso parecía divertido con la situación. Se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una de sus cejas rubias en su dirección, una media sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

—Es lo único que explicaría tu forma de actuar —comentó con simpleza—. Me has tratado fatal desde el comienzo de esta conversación sin razón aparente y luego me has hecho una especie de reclamo por lo que sucedió ayer con Astoria. Eso solo indica que estás cabreada conmigo porque estás celosa.

—Te tienes en mucha estima, Malfoy. —Hermione suspiró con fingido cansancio—. Yo jamás podría sentir celos de Astoria, el hecho de que te besases con ella no me ha afectado en nada y que creas que puedas llegar a gustarme me parece hasta ofensivo.

—¿Nunca podría llegar a gustarte? ¿En serio? —Draco soltó una risa sin humor—. Y luego yo soy el de los prejuicios. No eres mejor que yo, Granger, nunca lo has sido. La única diferencia entre nosotros es que supiste colocarte en el lado ganador. Solamente eso.

—Soy mejor que tú, Malfoy, en muchísimos sentidos. Siempre supe qué era lo correcto y tu horrorosa e forma de ser demostraba lo podrido que estás por dentro, ¿de verdad piensas que podrías gustarme? No estoy tan loca como para salir con un…

—¿Con un qué?

—Con un asesino —pronunció ella y se sorprendió al notar como Malfoy apretaba los labios, bajaba la cabeza y daba un paso hacia atrás. Como si estuviese dolido, como si le hubiese pegado un puñetazo en pleno estómago.

Se arrepintió al instante de haber pronunciado esas palabras.

—No te preocupes, Granger —murmuró tras unos largos segundos, levantando la cabeza y mosteando su perfecta máscara de desprecio—. Yo tampoco estaría tan loco como para salir con una asquerosa sangre sucia.

El rubio se alejó de ella tras decir aquello, pasando a su lado mientras Hermione sentía como esas palabras la dañaban como nunca lo habían hecho. El pensamiento de que todo se había jodido definitivamente y que no parecía tener arreglo abrumándola.

Después de todo, _ambos tenían el poder de dañar._

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Intenso, no?**

 **¿Me merezco un review?**

* * *

 **Aclaración:**

 ***Lágrimas de cocodrilo: básicamente, lágrimas falsas.**

* * *

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	7. VII: Homo homini lupus est

**¡Hola! Sé que he vuelto a tardar medio siglo, pero espero poder ponerme al día con esta historia y colocarle el "complete" dentro de poco.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá. La trama de esta historia es mía.**

* * *

 ** _Resumen del capítulo anterior: _**Hermione recibe una carta de Harry y busca de Malfoy para hablar con él, pero Draco se ha ido unos días. Cuando vuelve Hermione lo ve besarse con Astoria y se cabrea con él. Cuando se reencuentran discuten y terminan diciéndose cosas hirientes.

* * *

 _ **-Anathema-**_

 **Capítulo 7:** Homo homini lupus est (El hombre es un lobo para el hombre).

Para Hermione marzo se convirtió en uno de los meses más silenciosos que había pasado en Hogwarts desde que pisó por primera vez el colegio. Desde la pelea, ella y Draco se habían distanciado hasta el punto de ingeniárselas para no coincidir en ningún trabajo o tarea, y en las pocas clases que tenían juntos se habían mantenido lo más alejados posibles. Eran como dos imanes que se repelían incluso si no estaban cerca.

Hermione sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho desde aquel intercambio de palabras con Malfoy, y estaba segura de que se debía a la falta de tacto que ambos tuvieron. Ella no debió haber dicho lo que dijo, y él no debería haber respondido. Ambos habían ido a hacer daño y lo habían conseguido. Sin duda eran mejores en atacar al otro que en tratar de mantener esa extrema amistad que habían construido.

La castaña suspiró cuando miró a la mesa de Slytherin y se dio cuenta que solamente Pansy y Blaise estaban sentados. Quedaban apenas unos días para el partido decisivo que marcaría si Gryffindor o Slytherin se colocaban en primera posición en la liga de Quidditch. Ella no estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea, pero Ginny la había convencido de ir al partido y le sugirió que aprovechase la ocasión para hablar con Malfoy tras el partido.

Al principio había estado reticente con el tema, sin embargo no podía negar que no le gustaba estar peleada con Malfoy. A lo largo de todas esas semanas había descubierto que Draco era una de las personas con las que más disfrutaba de pasar el tiempo; tenía un humor negro y sarcástico, era inteligente y podían mantener conversaciones de todo tipo.

Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos al pensar otra vez en el tema y apartó su plato cuando los volvió a abrir. Se levantó y sin cruzar palabras con sus amigas se fue del Gran Comedor. Por el pasillo se mantuvo debatiendo consigo misma, tentada a incumplir su promesa y no ir al partido de Quidditch. Estaba segura de que Malfoy no querría hablar con ella por mucho que lo acorralase; si ella era terca, el rubio la superaba con creces. Ninguno de los dos iba a dar su brazo a torcer y tratar de arreglar las cosas; no estaba en la naturaleza de su relación y por mucho que hubiesen cambiado las cosas ese no era uno de los puntos que lo habían hecho.

Se frenó en seco cuando escuchó las voces de Pansy y Blaise detrás de ella y se escondió detrás de una estatua, maldiciéndose a sí misma por la acción, pero a la vez esperando que los chicos dijesen algo interesante sobre Malfoy. No quería parecer cotilla, pero había notado que el rubio estaba bastante apagado desde su pelea y algo le decía que su discusión no era la causa (no al menos completamente).

—No podemos hacer como si no ocurriese nada —escuchó a Blaise hablar—. Su familia es una mierda y se está hundiendo por su culpa, tenemos que ayudarle.

—Sí, claro. —El tono irónico de Pansy fue audible por todo el pasillo—. Porque lo que más necesita Draco en este momento es a todos sus amigos agobiándolo a cada instante. La atmósfera adecuada para él.

—Pansy…

—Ni Pansy ni ninguna mierda de esas —terció ella—. La familia es familia, Blaise, por mucho que no puedas elegirla. Y sí, tienes razón, Draco pasó por mucha mierda por culpa de su familia, pero eso no puede cambiar todo un pasado de amor, admiración y recuerdos. Agridulces, pero recuerdos.

—¿Y qué propones? ¿Qué lo dejemos hundirse?

—¿Qué propones tú? —replicó—. Es Draco, Blaise. —Suspiró—. Draco, ¿entiendes? No es una persona cualquiera, su forma de llevar las cosas es completamente diferente. Por mucho que quieras ayudarlo no dejará que te acerques.

—¡No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados!

—Qué me dejes en paz, pesado. —Hermione observó como Pansy se adelantaba a Blaise, caminando rápido para dejarlo atrás—. ¿Quieres ayudar a Draco? No le recuerdes lo que ha pasado. Cuando nos necesite vendrá a nosotros. No fuerces las cosas, Blaise. Eso nunca trae nada bueno.

Cuando ambos chicos se alejaron por el pasillo Hermione se atrevió a salir de su escondite. Se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de encajar las palabras de Blaise y Pansy y buscarles el sentido. ¿Qué era lo que estaba atormentando a Draco? Claramente estaba relacionado con su familia, pero no estaba segura de qué. En El Profeta no habían puesto nada y si hubiese salido en Corazón de Bruja Ginny se lo habría dicho, así que debía tratarse de un tema familiar que la prensa no consideraba importante, ¿verdad?

Suspiró y se giró, haciendo el camino de vuelta al Gran Comedor esperando encontrar a Ginny por el camino y pedirle su opinión respecto al tema. Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío y no sabía cómo tratar con esa especie de ansiedad por Malfoy.

«Joder», pensó. «¿Qué me está pasando?»

* * *

Ginny se rió de ella al principio, como si lo que le había contado fuera el chiste más divertido del mundo, luego paró y negó con la cabeza, mirándolo como si supiese algo que Hermione desconocía. Y eso era lo peor de todo, que seguramente sí que había algo que Ginny sabía y que ella desconocía. Suspiró y esperó por la respuesta de su amiga que se había mantenido en un silencio sepulcral después de ataque de risa.

—Hermione.

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué es tan importante para ti arreglar las cosas con Malfoy? —inquirió y la castaña ladeó la cabeza, confundida—. ¿Por qué estás tan preocupada por su estado emocional?

—No estoy preocupada —replicó—. Es solo curiosidad. —Ginny la miró incrédula—. Y tampoco me gusta estar peleada con las personas, no espero que seamos mejores amigos pero si recuperar la tregua que teníamos.

—Ya, claro. —El tono de la chica hizo que Hermione frunciera el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Hermione, abre los ojos —dijo con simplicidad y la miró con un gesto aburrido—. Piensa un poco y analiza la situación. No estarías así si solo quisieras aligerar el ambiente con Malfoy, esa es solo la excusa que te has puesto.

Granger se acomodó mejor sobre el escalón donde había tomado asiento para hablar con su amiga y miró a la pelirroja con gesto interrogante. Sabía que la chica quería llegar a un punto en concreto con esas palabras, pero estaba perdida. ¿Qué tenía que ver? Las cosas estaban claras para ella: se había peleado con Malfoy y quería arreglarlo para volver a su indiferencia amistosa. Fin.

No había nada más.

—Sinceramente, Ginny, no sé de qué me estás hablando —comentó.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza. Parecía que Hermione era incapaz de hilar su preocupación y ansiedad por Draco con el dolor y la decepción que había sentido cuando vio a Malfoy besándose con Astoria. Eran cosas que iban cogidas de la mano; porque a pesar de que se había sentido dolida con la actitud de Draco no podía evitar preocuparse por él y sentir la necesidad de arreglar las cosas entre ellos. Sin duda, aunque no se hubiese dado cuenta todavía, lo que ella sentía no era indiferencia ni era eso lo que buscaba arreglando las cosas con Malfoy. Y Ginny sabía que por parte del slytherin no debía ser muy diferente.

—Mira, Hermione, solo te voy a decir una cosa —comenzó y, tras suspirar, dijo—: Busca a Malfoy tras el partido y habla con él, trata de arreglar las cosas, porque te aseguro que hay mucho más que una simple tregua detrás de tus deseos de que todo entre ustedes mejore.

Hermione apretó los labios y no dijo nada.

No era como si supiese que debía contestar a eso.

* * *

Draco fingió que no sentía la mirada de Pansy sobre él, juzgándolo. Pero ignorar a la chica era extremadamente difícil y terminó girándose en su dirección, arqueando una ceja y alentándola a hablar con un gesto de mano.

—¿Qué? —dijo y ella apretó los labios.

—Sabes, deberías arreglar lo que sea que te haya pasado con Granger.

—No sé de qué me hablar —terció él y miró hacia otro lado—. No hay nada que arreglar.

—Draco, no soy subnormal. Sé que discutisteis.

El rubio se hizo el sorprendido y apoyó su codo sobre el brazo del sofá, colocando su barbilla sobre su puño tras unos segundos. El desdén en su mirada ponía a Pansy de mal humor al ver la actitud tan infantil que su amigo había decidido tener.

—¿Cómo has legado a esa increíble conclusión? —inquirió.

—Granger y tú os evitáis todo lo posible. No habláis, no os miráis, huis del otro en los pasillos —enumeró—. No es muy difícil sumar dos más dos cuando las cosas están de un tono cristalino.

—¿Y eso quiere decir que…?

La chica gruñó ante la actitud burlona de su amigo.

—Que estás amargado por lo de tu familia y la situación con Granger solo lo ha empeorado.

—No estoy amargado —replicó fríamente—, y en el hipotético caso de que, efectivamente, estuviese peleado con Granger eso no empeoraría nada. Me da igual lo que esa chica piense o deje de pensar sobre mí.

—Ya, claro. —Los ojos grises de Pansy escanearon a su amigo de arriba abajo—. ¿Sabías que el autoengaño no es bueno? Te jode estar peleado con Granger y una parte de ti quiere arreglarlo.

—Ya, claro —dijo él, imitando su tono de forma despectiva—. ¿Y la otra parte qué quiere?

—Seguir cabreado con ella para que puedas demostrarte a ti mismo que Granger no te importa, desgraciadamente las mentiras terminan descubriéndose por sí solas y la creencia de que esa pelea no te afecta terminará cayéndose a pedacitos —comentó ella y sonrió—. Dime, Draco, ¿qué tan jodida está tu cabeza al darte cuenta de que Granger es importante para ti?

El chico se levantó y se acercó con dos pasos rápidos a su amiga. Se agachó para quedar a su altura y sonrió. Pero era una sonrisa falsa y carente de alguna emoción más allá de la frialdad. Parkinson tragó saliva y mantuvo sus ojos clavados en los de Draco, esperando por sus palabras.

—No confundas las cosas, Pansy —comenzó con un tono brusco y seco—, Granger no me importa. Y el hecho de que pienses eso resulta casi insultante. Lo único que esa mujer me provoca es indiferencia, y si quiere estar cabreada conmigo pues que lo esté. Yo no estoy perdiendo nada.

Pansy lo observó irse a su cuarto como un perro rabioso y terco. Suspiró y volvió su vista al libro que había estado leyendo antes de esa conversación. En algún momento Draco se daría cuenta de que Hermione no le era tan indiferente como él quería, y cuando ese instante llegase ella estaría ahí para decirle «jódete, gilipollas».

* * *

Quedaban dos días para el partido entre Slytherin y Gryffindor; Draco, Pansy y Theo se encontraban yendo hacia el campo de Quidditch para practicar un poco y repasar la estrategia que tenían prevista llevar a cabo en el partido. Ese año Theo había sido nombrado capitán del equipo y Pansy había conseguido convertirse en una de las golpeadoras del equipo tras la renuncia de Alice Kinney.

Cuando estaban a pocos metros del campo, vieron a Ginny dirigiéndose junto al resto del equipo de Gryffindor de vuelta al castillo. Theo se paró junto al resto de jugadores y la pelirroja hizo lo mismo, observándolo fijamente antes de sonreír cordialmente.

—La zona norte del campo tiene unas corrientes de aire un poco fuertes —dijo—, así que no te recomiendo practicar ahí.

—Gracias —comentó él.

Ambos equipos siguieron sus caminos y Draco tuvo que ignorar de forma estoica el golpe que McLaggen le propinó con la escoba en la rodilla. Se giró durante un instante para verlo sonreír orgulloso y sintió unas ganas terribles de borrarle la sonrisa a puñetazos, pero sabía que la victoria de Slytherin ese fin de semana podría dolerle incluso más.

Al momento de llegar al campo Draco cogió la snitch y fue a la zona norte, notando como la fuerza del viento aumentaba más en esa zona. Sin duda la madre naturaleza tenía una forma de actuar muy raras. Se subió en la escoba y dejó escapar la snitch, viéndola volar por la zona y perdiéndola rápidamente de vista. Practicó contra la fuerza del viento y se felicitó a sí mismo por conseguir mantener la escoba completamente estable a pesar de las fuertes corrientes.

Cuando vio a Theo descendiendo junto con el resto del equipo decidió hacer lo mismo y se reunió con el equipo. Ellos iban a bañarse en los vestuarios del campo, algo que Draco no quería hacer, por lo que terminó recogiendo sus cosas y emprendiendo el camino de vuelta a Hogwarts solo. Entró al castillo y comenzó a recorrer los pasillos para llegar a las mazmorras y poder darse un baño en su cuarto, sin embargo algo llamó su atención cuando estaba dirigiéndose a su sala común. Observó a Hermione sentada en un banco de piedra bajo el retrato de Sir Matthew Carwell, un viejo escritor de novelas épicas.

Tuvo la tentación de acercarse a ella y hablar. No sabía de dónde surgía esa imperiosa necesidad de entablar una conversación con Hermione y tratar de arreglar las cosas; y le molestaba tener un impulso así, le molestaba que una parte de él, como había dicho Pansy, tuviese ganas de que todo volviese a estar bien entre ellos.

Suspiró derrotado y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la chica, pero se paró en seco antes de llegar hasta ella y retrocedió varios pasos cuando la escena de su pelea volvió a reproducirse en su mente. _«No estoy tan loca como para salir con un asesino»,_ eso es lo que Granger había dicho y él le había dado vueltas a esa oración durante horas. Prejuiciosa, terca y arrogante. Eso era Hermione Granger y él no quería más problemas en su vida.

Nunca debió aceptar esa tregua con ella. Nunca debió permitir que se acercara. Nunca debió permitir que investigase su caso y el de Pansy. Nunca debió dejar que Hermione Granger dejase de ser una insoportable sabelotodo a sus ojos. Porque la gente como ella era del peor tipo y él no se iba a dejar hundir por una niñata.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo, como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

* * *

Hermione se movió entre la gente tratando de llegar al sitio donde Luna y Neville estaban sentados para ver el partido. Para estar en marzo, la mañana se pintaba más propia de verano que de los inicios de primavera; los jugadores estaban en el campo, preparados para montarse en sus escobas y volar cuando la profesora Hooch diese su consentimiento.

El pitido resonó en el aire en el momento que Hermione se sentaba en el banco de madera y los gritos de emoción llenaron el aire al instante. Pronto Gryffindor se puso en cabeza en el marcador, pero Slytherin no tardó en alcanzarlos. Era, sin duda, uno de los partidos más reñidos que se había dado en los últimos años, todo el mundo estaba atento a cada jugada, cada movimiento, cada golpe por parte de los bateadores y cada punto de los cazadores. Ginny y Draco estaban sobrevolando el campo por encima del resto de jugadores, tratando de divisar la snitch dorada sin suerte.

Las primeras dos horas de partido pasaron con una rapidez sorprendente, nadie se había movido del sitio y el marcador iba tan ajustado (56-57, a favor de Slytherin) que nadie sabía qué se podía esperar en ese partido. Los gritos resonaron por todas las gradas cuando vieron a los dos buscadores precipitarse por el aire en busca de la snitch. Las cabezas de los alumnos se movían de un lado a otro siguiendo la rápida trayectoria de Ginny y Draco, esperando ese momento que marcaría el partido.

Sin embargo la pelota dorada volvió a desparecer del campo de visión de ambos buscadores y frenaron su carrera para tratar de ubicarla de nuevo. Hermione observó como Malfoy rozaba el hombro de McLaggen al parar en seco, sin embargo había sido solo eso: un roce. El rubio volvió a tomar altura mientras que el jugador de Gryffindor apretaba los dientes y lo observaba con desprecio.

Una hora más de partido pasó y la puntuación estaba igualada 80-80. La snitch no había vuelto a ser visualizada ni por Ginny ni por Draco y la gente comenzaba a desesperarse ante la posibilidad de que Hooch decidiese declarar el partido como empate y que el primer puesto quedase en una incógnita. Ninguna de las dos casas veía esa opción como una buena alternativa. Hermione se acomodó sobre la banca y suspiró con cansancio, se le estaba adormeciendo el culo y se estaba empezando a cansar de estar ahí sentada viendo el interminable partido, por muy emocionante que estuviese. Entonces, la snitch dorada pasó volando por encima de su cabeza y se quedó aleteando frente ella.

—¡Agachaos! —se escuchó una voz gritar y Hermione bajó la cabeza justo a tiempo. Vio la pelota alejarse mientras Ginny y Draco volaban tras ella.

Los gritos volvieron a inundarlo todo y la atención de todo el mundo volvió a dirigirse a los buscadores. La snitch volaba alrededor de las gradas, obligando a Malfoy y a Weasley a rodear el campo en varias ocasiones para tratar de atrapar la pelota sin éxito alguno. La snitch se precipitó hacia la zona baja del campo de repente y tanto Ginny como Draco comenzaron a descender. Hermione sonrió y alzó la cabeza de los buscadores en el momento indicado para ver como McLaggen desviaba una bludger directa a Draco.

La pelota destrozó la parte delantera de escoba del rubio, golpeándole una de las manos con las que sujetaba el palo y haciéndolo perder el equilibrio durante unos segundos. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y jadeó al ver como Malfoy ignoraba lo que acababa de pasar y seguía volando de forma inestable en busca de la snitch. Alcanzó a Ginny durante unos minutos antes de que tuviesen que separarse para evitar a dos jugadores, pero pronto volvieron a precipitarse hacia la snitch que se mantenía volando por la misma zona del campo que instante atrás.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos cuando vieron como Ginny y Draco alzaban sus manos para tratar de alcanzar la snitch. Hermione cogió los prismáticos para ver la escena de cerca y jadeó al ver que Malfoy tenía la mano hinchada y enrojecida bajo el guante, pero que aun así la mantenía erguida para atrapar la pelota. Ante la atenta mirada de todo el campo, Malfoy perdió el control definitivo de la escoba y se cayó de esta cuando se inclinó hacia delante. Su cuerpo se precipitó hacia el suelo a más de cuatro metros de altura.

Hermione se acercó hasta el borde de las gradas para jadear al ver a Malfoy chocar contra el suelo. Todos los jugadores comenzaron a descender con rapidez al igual que la señora Hooch. Theo y Pansy se acercaron corriendo hasta el cuerpo de su amigo junto a la profesora y Ginny; escucharon como la mujer conjuraba una camilla y observaron como levitaba el cuerpo de inconsciente de Draco hasta dejarlo sobre la superficie. Entonces un pitido resonó y en el marcador de Slytherin se sumaron ciento cincuenta puntos.

En la mano que la bludger había golpeado estaba atrapada la snitch dorada.

Slytherin había ganado, pero a un precio horrible.

La castaña se quedó mirando el sitio donde había estado tirado el cuerpo de Malfoy durante unos minutos que no contó. En su mente no paraba de reproducirse una y otra vez la misma escena. Desde el golpe de Cormac a la bludger hasta la salida de Malfoy del campo. Era como una pesadilla que estaba obligada a presenciar una y otra vez, sin poder pausarla, sin poder despertar de ella.

Y en ese momento solo podía pensar en una cosa:

 _El hombre es un lobo para el hombre._

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? Me ha costado reengancharme un poco a escribir esta historia, pero creo que el capítulo ha quedado bien. Espero poder traeros el siguiente en unos diez días o así. No olvidéis dejar un comentario acerca de qué os ha parecido el capítulo.**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	8. VIII: Hic et nunc

**¡Hola! Catorce días después vengo con el siguiente capítulo, un tiempo razonable, ¿verdad? Gracias por los comentarios, casi estamos en los 100 :)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**

* * *

 _ **-Anathema-**_

 **Capítulo ocho:** Hic et nunc (Aquí y ahora).

De la misma forma en que todo pareció ir a cámara lenta por unos instantes, el mundo de Hermione comenzó a moverse a una velocidad alarmante. Los gritos comenzaron, los profesores abandonaron las gradas, los alumnos comenzaron a movilizarse y ella empezó a hiperventilar. Corrió en cuanto sus piernas respondieron y se abrió paso entre los estudiantes para poder llegar hasta la parte inferior y seguir al equipo de Slytherin, que trasladaba a Draco a la enfermería.

Sintió a alguien agarrándola del brazo y se giró con brusquedad, encontrándose los ojos de Ginny y su abrazo tranquilizador. El mundo volvió a parecerse durante unos segundos mientras aceptaba el toque, escuchando los ruidos que hacía la gente como un simple sonido de fondo en comparación con su acelerada respiración. Solo podía percibir eso: su respiración.

—Va a estar bien, Hermione. —La voz de Ginny la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Tengo que ir a verlo.

Se soltó del agarre y comenzó a correr en dirección al castillo. No supo cómo podía pasar tan rápido el tiempo incluso si se había sentido como un simple segundo, pero Draco ya estaba en la enfermería cuando llegó al colegio. La mayor parte del equipo se encontraba fuera del lugar, hablando con la profesora Hooch y la directora McGonagall.

—¿Estáis seguros de que no visteis lo que ocurrió?

—Estábamos centrados en el juego, profesora —replicó Graham, uno de los golpeadores—. El buscador es como un jugador independiente al resto del equipo. Su técnica de juego no afecta a la del resto, por eso no le podíamos prestar atención.

—Tuvo que hacer alguien del otro equipo —replicó otra chica—. Un Gryffindor tuvo que desviar una de las bludger, la dirección de Malfoy era la misma en la que estábamos volando nosotros, y le dio desde un lateral. Eso es lo único que sabemos.

McGonagall suspiró y miró a la profesora Hooch de forma interrogante. Mandaron a todos a ducharse en sus dormitorios, alegando que allí no eran de ayuda. Hermione se acercó con pasos lentos y comedidos hasta las dos mujeres, mirando únicamente a la directora.

—¿Necesita algo, señorita Granger? —inquirió McGonagall.

—Fue McLaggen —dijo sin rodeos—. Él desvió la bludger contra la escoba de Malfoy.

—¿Está segura de eso, señorita Granger? Es una acusación muy grave —indicó la otra mujer.

—Estoy segura —replicó—. Estaba siguiendo la jugada de los buscadores cuando vi a Malfoy chocar ligeramente con McLaggen, a los pocos minutos McLaggen desvió la bludger contra Draco. Como una venganza. Puede coger mis recuerdos si así lo desea, directora.

—Lo tendremos en cuenta —dijo la mujer—. Puede irse.

—¿Está bien? ¿Draco está bien? —preguntó y la directora se quedó mirándola fijamente.

—Estará bien.

Hermione sintió que esa era la peor respuesta que pudieron darle.

* * *

Pasaron tres días desde el partido hasta que Hermione vio a Pansy acercarse hasta ella. La vio suspirar, pararse varias veces por el camino y refunfuñar por lo bajo antes de que se dignase a decirle algo. Parecía realmente contrariada al tener que hacer eso, pero eso no podía importarle menos a Hermione. Llevaba tres días histérica por no saber acerca del estado de Draco. Tres días escuchando rumores de todo tipo y fingiendo que no le afectaba a pesar de desear ir corriendo a la enfermería y verlo. Tres días preguntándose por qué se sentía de esa forma con Malfoy. Por qué estaba tan jodidamente preocupada.

—Quiere hablar contigo —dijo Pansy cuando se puso frente a ella—. Sobre lo de McLaggen. A las cuatro puedes ir, no habrá nadie excepto Pomfrey.

—Gracias.

Pansy no dijo nada, solo se giró y salió del Gran Comedor seguida de cerca por Daphne y Theo. Miró a Ginny al sentir los ojos de la pelirroja clavados en ella y le sonrió ligeramente. Se sentía nerviosa y aliviada a la vez. Una mezcla de sentimientos que no quería ni podía definir. Malfoy quería verla, quería hablar. Y ella no podía estar más impaciente al respecto.

—¿De qué querrá hablar? —inquirió Ginny y Hermione la miró fijamente.

—Ya lo dijo Parkinson —respondió—: sobre el partido.

—De que querrá hablar realmente, me refiero —replicó su amiga—. Si de verdad crees que vais a hablar únicamente de lo que pasó con McLaggen entonces déjame decirte que estás equivocada.

—Ginny…

La chica se levantó y miró a Granger de reojo, negando con la cabeza mientras cogía sus libros y avanzaba un par de pasos en dirección a la puerta. La pelirroja suspiró y se agachó para estar a la altura de su cabeza.

—Hay cosas pasando entre ustedes, Hermione. —La castaña parpadeó, sorprendida—. Todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta. Créeme, no vais a hablar del partido.

La chica se quedó paralizada en el sitio, observando la espalda de su amiga mientras se alejaba de ella. ¿De verdad lo que le sucedía con Malfoy era tan obvio? No entendía de qué hablaba Ginny, ella ni siquiera era capaz de ponerle un nombre a la extraña amistad que habían entablado, ni siquiera podía explicar qué había sentido cuando lo vio con Astoria Greengrass.

 _«Hay cosas pasando entre ustedes»._

Sí, había cosas entre ellos. Lo que Hermione no sabía decir era qué se suponía que significaban esas cosas.

* * *

Entró en la enfermería con la cabeza agachada y los nervios alterando cada parte de su cuerpo. Malfoy estaba tumbado en la camilla del fondo del lugar, con el brazo envuelto por una escayola de tono blanquecino, una gran venda cubriéndole el pecho y unas marcas rojas en la frente. Hermione se acercó con pasos cautelosos y se colocó al lado de la camilla, observando los rasgos afilados del rubio.

—¿Ya te has cansado de mirarme, Granger? ¿O prefieres que te de mi otro perfil? Es mejor.

La chica se sobresaltó al oír su tono sarcástico y la forma en la que giraba la cabeza en su dirección. Tenía una sonrisa amarga pintada en los labios y no parecía estar del mejor humor del mundo. Pero tras lo sucedido, ¿quién lo estaría? Hermione inspiró y se mordió el labio inferior antes de mirarlo fijamente.

—Fue McLaggen —dijo y él arqueó una ceja.

—Si vas a decirme cosas que ya sé, puedes irte.

Le giró la cabeza y cerró los ojos, fingiendo dormir. Hermione apretó los labios y se movió hasta colocarse a los pies de la camilla, mirando fijamente a la persona que estaba tumbada sobre esta. Draco volvió a mirarla y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, como si le estuviese incitando a hablar.

—McLaggen desvió la bludger y esta te golpeó en la muñeca, destrozando tus huesos y tu escoba —dijo—. Te golpeó y tú, maldito gilipollas descerebrado, seguiste jugando a esa estupidez de juego porque querías ganar. Seguiste jugando hasta que atrapaste la jodida snitch antes de estrellarte contra el suelo. —Draco la miró sin inmutarse—. ¿Acaso querías matarte? ¿Eres un suicida y nadie se había dado cuenta? Dímelo, explícamelo, porque te juro que no lo entiendo.

—¿Por qué querrías entenderlo? ¿Acaso te importa que un asesino como yo quiera acabar con su vida? —replicó él y Hermione volvió a sentir esa extraña sensación en su pecho—. Tienes una moral muy retorcida y oscura, Granger. Estás perdiendo el tiempo aquí, así que lárgate.

—No me iré hasta que me respondas.

—No tengo que responderte a nada. No tengo que darte explicaciones. No tengo que hablar contigo. —Draco se movió y sintió una punzada de dolor atravesarlo, pero lo ignoró para poder incorporarse ligeramente—. Eres nadie para mí, ¿entendido? Vete con tus proyectos de caridad a otro sitio, Granger, porque aquí no se te ha perdido nada.

—¿Un proyecto de caridad? ¿Sigues pensando que eres eso para mí? —La chica soltó una risa sin humor—. Eres un subnormal al que le he prestado demasiada atención y con el que he compartido mi tiempo a pesar de no merecérselo. Eso eres para mí, Malfoy. Eres como una enfermedad, una toxina que afecta a cualquiera que se acerque. Solo sabes dañar, pero eres jodidamente adictiva y eso me cabrea. —El chico se lamió los labios y Hermione apretó los dientes—. Eres orgulloso, arrogante y condescendiente. Te crees el dueño del mundo, pero no lo eres. Te crees superior a todos pero eres exactamente igual que todos. Representas todo lo que he aprendido a odiar y sin embargo sigo preocupándome por ti y por cómo estás. Eso eres para mí.

—¡¿Por qué te preocupas, entonces?! ¡Dime, Granger, si tan despreciable soy, ¿por qué coño te preocupas?! —gruñó él y Hermione tuvo unas intensas ganas de pegarle.

—¡Porque soy gilipollas!

La chica se giró y se largó del lugar con pasos apresurados, golpeando la puerta con fuerza tras salir. Draco suspiró y hundió su cabeza en la almohada, ahogando un grito mientras golpeaba el camastro con su mano buena. Theo, que había estado oculto en una esquina todo el tiempo soltó una risa y miró a su amigo.

—Sin duda eso no salió como Pansy y yo esperábamos.

—Iros los dos a la mierda.

Theo volvió a reír.

* * *

Los días pasaron y Hermione estaba cada vez más cabreada con lo sucedido en la enfermería. A cada segundo que pasaba su resentimiento con Malfoy crecía. Una parte de ella había tenido esperanzas de arreglar las cosas entre ellos cuando entro en la enfermería días atrás pero se habían evaporado en cuanto el chico abrió la boca y comenzó a soltar mierda. Sin duda ellos estaban destinados a discutir hasta por el clima.

Suspiró por octava vez y miró a Zack, el prefecto de Gryffindor con el que tenía que hacer las rondas, cuando él llamó su atención con un golpe. El chico se quedó mirando en su dirección unos minutos antes de suspirar y hacer un gesto con la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Qué?

—Que deberías haber girado en aquella esquina —dijo con simpleza—. Para cubrir la entrada del castillo.

—Oh. —Se removió, avergonzada—. Lo siento.

—No importa.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el pasillo donde debía comenzar su ronda. Había estado tan distraída maldiciendo a Malfoy en su mente que ni cuenta se había dado. Sin duda Zack debía pensar que lo de prefecta se le había quedado grande. Suspiró y volvió a retomar el hilo de pensamientos que había seguido toda la semana, ese que recriminaba a su mente por pensar que Malfoy podía ser diferente. Pero se paralizó al ver a Daphne sentada en el suelo, con su espalda apoyada en la pared al lado de la puerta de la enfermería.

—Greengrass, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó y la chica la miró.

—Esperar.

—¿Y qué esperas?

—Noticias —replicó con suavidad—. Buenas noticias.

La castaña frunció el ceño y se acuclilló delante de la Slytherin. Los ojos azules de Daphne recorrieron su rostro y Hermione pudo notar el cansancio que se acumulaba tras ellos. Parecía exhausta y ella no quería pensar en la razón.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo malo?

—Tiene fiebre y empezó a sangrar y… —La chica cerró los ojos— Estoy agotada, muy agotada. Solo quiero dormir y no despertar. Pero supongo que en este momento no hay nadie que lo desee más que yo exceptuándolo a él.

—Greengrass…

—Su padre murió, ¿sabes? Por eso se ha comportado como un gilipollas últimamente —dijo y se echó a reír con suavidad. Una risa rota y triste—. Nunca nos enseñaron a manejar estas cosas: la muerte, los sentimientos, la soledad… Nos educaron para ser los invitados en un baile de máscaras donde nadie se quita la suya por muy rota que esté.

Hermione se sentó y cogió la mano de Daphne entre las suyas. La rubia le sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en la pared, cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos antes de volver a abrirlo y mirarla fijamente.

—Draco no sabe cómo lidiar con la muerte de su padre. Está cabreado, aliviado, asustado… Es un desastre. —Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y miró a las puertas cerradas—. No quiere estar solo, pero aleja a todo el mundo de él. Es lo que siempre han hecho, lo que le enseñaron a hacer. No deja que la gente vea sus debilidades, no deja que la gente lo conozca. O al menos no lo hacía.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió con suavidad.

—En cuestión de meses tú has derribado muchas de sus barreras, Granger. Eres una excepción que le asusta y por eso se empeña en alejarte. Y tú te alejas de él también, sois imanes que se atraen y se repelen a la vez. Dos fuerzas de la naturaleza que han chocado de forma inesperada y que no saben reaccionar ante la conexión.

Daphne se levantó y se sacudió la falda. Miró a Hermione y le tendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse; se mantuvieron la una frente a la otra durante unos minutos antes de que la rubia volviese a hablar.

—No dejes que te aleje, Granger, eres buena para él. —Hermione abrió la boca, sorprendida—. Y aunque ahora te parezca una locura o un desvarío de alguien demasiado cansado para pensar, créeme cuando te digo que él también es bueno para ti.

Y mientras Daphne comenzaba a alejarse por el pasillo, Hermione se quedó allí, paralizada. Procesando todo lo que le acababan de decir y tratando de ordenar todo lo que estaba sintiendo tras esa conversación.

* * *

Hermione caminó con tranquilidad a Honeydukes tras despedirse de Ginny y Neville. Había prometido comprarle unos dulces a unas niñas de primero si aprobaban el examen de encantamientos, y como lo habían conseguido le tocaba gastarse un par de galeones en las golosinas de la tienda. Su cuerpo impactó con otro cuando fue a entrar al recinto y un jadeo de dolor la hizo alzar su mirada para encontrar los ojos grises de Draco analizándola.

—Lo siento —dijo al instante—. No te vi.

—Me di cuenta de eso —replicó él y Hermione retrocedió un par de pasos para que él pudiese salir.

La castaña vio como el chico pasaba a su lado con pasos lentos y se debatió si hablar con él o dejarlo pasar. Las palabras de Daphne se habían repetido en su cabeza a lo largo de la semana y no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Malfoy incluso si había estado casi dos semanas en la enfermería. Las cosas habían cambiado de repente tras la conversación con Greengrass, los Slytherin volvieron a acercarse y la tregua se volvió a establecer, la amistad tan extraña que habían mantenido durante varios meses había vuelto y ella había estado demasiado ocupada analizando ese cambio como para aceptar que tenía cosas que resolver con Malfoy.

Sin embargo ahí estaba él, caminando a unos pasos de ella y en un sitio donde podían ocultarse de las miradas curiosas de la gente y los murmullos malintencionados de los otros estudiantes. Se giró y se acercó hasta Draco con pasos rápidos, tocando su espalda con su mano para llamar su atención.

—¿Qué?

—Sé lo de tu padre.

Draco la miró durante unos segundos que se sintieron como una vida antes de cogerla del brazo y arrastrarla con él por las calles. Llegaron hasta la misma zona en la que habían estado meses atrás, el lugar cerca de la casa de los gritos donde habían mantenido una de sus primeras conversaciones calmadas y sinceras.

—¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

—Daphne.

—Genial, qué amigos tan espléndidos tengo —rumió y miró a Hermione—. No se lo digas a nadie, Granger. A nadie.

—No lo haré —replicó ella—. No lo haré.

Malfoy la miró una vez más, clavando sus ojos grises en su rostro y analizando cada parte de ella. Como si pudiese leerla. Como si pudiese saber todo sobre ella con solo mirarla a los ojos. Sin embargo Hermione no apartó la mirada ni se amedrentó.

—Lo siento —murmuró y Draco la miró sorprendido.

—¿Por qué?

—Por lo que dije aquel día, cuando volviste al colegio —aclaró—. Dejé que mis emociones me dominasen y realmente no pensaba las cosas que te dije. No al menos ese día.

—¿Las de la enfermería si las pensabas?

—¿Sinceramente? Sí. —Draco suspiró—. Pero también sé que acepté esas cosas sobre ti hace meses, desde nuestra conversación en los lindes del bosque. Eres complejo, pero todos los somos y no soy nadie para reclamarte algo.

—Yo también lo siento —dijo él—. Supongo que yo tampoco me comporté de la mejor forma contigo.

—¿Somos un desastre, no? Parece que nuestra… —los señaló a ambos con la mano— relación se basa en pelearnos.

—Somos demasiado parecidos.

Hermione levantó la mirada y sonrió ligeramente, mirando las facciones de Draco con lentitud y apreciando la ligera sonrisa que él también tenía. Era una situación extraña y tensa, ninguno de los dos podía predecir qué podría pasar a cada segundo que pasaba.

—Me alegro por tu, eh… —Hermione suspiró— tu noviazgo con Astoria.

—¿Mi qué?

La risa que Draco soltó tras sus palabras se sintió como un puñetazo en su estómago. Se sentía insultada. Estaban arreglando lo que sea que hubiese entre ellos y él le soltaba eso, jodiéndolo todo. Sin duda ambos eran expertos en cagarla cuando no debían. Hermione se dio la vuelta y se alejó del rubio, maldiciendo por lo bajo cuando sintió los pasos de él detrás suya.

—¿Qué quieres? —cuestionó cuando sintió a Malfoy agarrándola por el brazo.

—¿Crees que Astoria es mi novia?

—Bueno, dime tú qué debo pensar cuando te veo besándote con ella en la entrada del colegio —soltó y salió con un tono mucho más celoso del que quería.

—¿Besándo…? —El chico guardó silencio cuando se dio cuenta de qué pasaba—. No somos una pareja, ella me esperó y me besó cuando estaba despistado. Ni siquiera hablo con ella, no la soporto.

—No tienes que darme explicaciones.

—Aparentemente sí tengo que hacerlo —replicó—, porque de lo contrario no me dirías estas cosas. ¿Estás celosa?

Hermione se quedó en blanco ante la pregunta y se giró para encarar a Draco, mirándolo como si estuviese completamente loco.

—No. —Como para afirmar sus palabras comenzó a mover la cabeza, negando—. Claro que no.

—Entonces explícame tu cabreo porque no lo entiendo —reclamó él.

La castaña negó una vez más y trató de zafarse del agarre del rubio, pero este apretó la mano que la sujetaba para mantenerla quieta y la acercó más a él. Estaban prácticamente pegados y Hermione tenía el presentimiento que eso tendría extrañas consecuencias. Consecuencias que alterarían incluso aún más la mezcla de sentimientos que Hermione llevaba arrastrando durante semanas.

—No lo sé —suspiró y Draco sonrió—. Estoy confundida.

—Confundida —repitió él.

—Sí, confundida.

—¿Por qué?

Hermione tiró de su brazo y se soltó del agarre del chico. Retrocedió varios pasos y miró al suelo, sintiendo la tensión llenar el ambiente. Debía evitar esa conversación a toda costa, debía mantener el control y evitar que todo explotará. Que esas cosas de las que Ginny había hablado saliesen a la luz. No estaba preparada para eso.

—Me confundes —confesó—. Simplemente eso.

Draco no dijo nada y Hermione aprovechó eso para darse la vuelta y tratar de huir de ahí. Sin embargo los pasos del otro volvieron a sonar a su espalda y antes de que pudiese reaccionar se vio apretada contra el pecho de Draco y con unos labios abordando los suyos. No le dio tiempo a responder al contacto, de reaccionar a lo que estaba pasando.

—Tú también me confundes —murmuró él contra sus labios antes de separarse e irse.

Hermione se quedó petrificada en el sitio, con los ojos cerrados, los labios cosquilleándole y su corazón estallando.

* * *

El final de abril se acercó con pasos agigantados. Los exámenes finales estaban cada vez más cerca y los trabajos aumentaban la presión sobre todos los estudiantes. Hermione y Draco se habían estado evitando tras lo sucedido en la visita a Hogsmeade y los únicos momentos que estuvieron relativamente cerca del otro fueron tan efímeros que casi ni se dieron cuenta. Se evitaban como si fueran la encarnación de su mayor miedo, a pesar de que lo sucedido se repetía en sus mentes una, y otra y otra vez.

Los Slytherin se habían vuelto a acercar al grupo de amigos de Hermione, y aunque las cosas seguían tensas y Luna parecía ser la única que se llevaba completamente bien con todos, estaban juntos. De vuelta a su tregua, de vuelta a su extraña amistad. Y ese retorno había hecho que Pansy, que siempre había sido extremadamente observadora, se diese cuenta de la creciente tensión entre Hermione y Draco. Tensión que ella estaba dispuesta a cortar de raíz.

—Draco —llamó a su amigo cuando estaban saliendo de la clase de Pociones—. Tenemos que hablar.

—¿De qué?

—Es un tema personal —susurró y él asintió—. A las seis en el aula llena de sillas rotas del cuarto piso, no dejes que nadie te vea ahí. Así que entra y espérame ahí si no estoy,

—Vale.

Pansy se alejó por el pasillo en dirección a las escaleras, dispuesta a llegar al aula de Estudios Muggles, la clase de la que Hermione tenía que salir en cualquier momento. Vio a la Gryffindor abandonar el lugar a los pocos minutos de llegar y la siguió con pasos rápidos, colocándose a su lado en cuanto la alcanzó.

—¿Pansy, qué necesitas?

—Hoy a las seis en la sala de las sillas rotas del cuarto piso —le susurró—. Es sobre mi sentencia. Tengo información que podría ayudar.

—Oh, vale, sin problema.

—Entra directamente al aula.

Se alejó de ella antes de que Hermione pudiese decir algo más y sonrió maliciosamente. Todo su plan marchaba perfectamente.

* * *

La hora acorada llegó con sorprendente rapidez. Hermione entró directamente al aula y se apoyó contra una de las pilas de sillas que había en la sala, esperando a que Parkinson llegase. Sin embargo la persona que entró en el aula fue Malfoy y ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo suficiente como para huir antes de que Pansy apareciese y cerrase la puerta, bloqueándola con su cuerpo.

—Vais a hablar y vais a solucionar vuestra mierda, ¿entendido? —dijo antes de que ellos tuviesen la oportunidad de hablar—. No sé lo qué ha pasado entre ustedes y, sinceramente, tampoco me interesa conocer los detalles, pero sea lo que sea, arreglarlo.

La mujer salió del lugar dejándolos a ellos dentro y mirándose fijamente; completamente congelados en el sitio. Hermione fue la primera en moverse y se acercó hasta Draco con pasos rápidos, rodeó su cuello con las manos y tiró de él hacia abajo para poder besarlo. Fue inesperado y chocante pero el rubio no tardó en responder, rodeando la cara de Hermione con sus manos y atrapando su labio inferior con los dientes.

Se separaron cuando el aire fue completamente necesario y sus pasos los llevaron a alejarse como si fueran tóxicos para el otro. Cada uno se colocó en un extremo del aula, mirando hacia el suelo y fingiendo que eso no acababa de pasar a pesar de que se morían por repetirlo. Era como si un torbellino de emociones se hubiese disparado en su interior y no había forma de controlarlo.

—¿Qué significa esto? —cuestionó ella—. Esa es la pregunta que me he hecho desde lo que ocurrió en Hogsmeade.

—No lo sé, Hermione. —Su nombre pronunciado por sus labios la hizo estremecer—. ¿Qué significa esto?

La chica bajó la mirada una vez más y cerró los ojos. «Hay cosas pasando entre ustedes», eso había dicho Ginny. Y ella estaba cada vez más segura que ese algo era mucho más complicado de lo que realmente quería admitir.

—¿Qué significa esto, Draco? —repitió ella y él suspiró.

El silencio se mantuvo entre ellos durante tanto tiempo que Hermione perdió la cuenta. Solo se podían escuchar sus respiraciones, nada más. Solo eso y la terrible tensión entre ellos, ese espacio lleno de palabras que ninguno de los dos quería decir, que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a pronunciar.

—Es algo —comenzó finalmente Draco— que no sé nombrar, es algo que no entiendo y es algo que me asusta. Porque tú eres tú y yo soy… yo. Somos la antítesis oficial del colegio, los enemigos declarados. El león contra la serpiente. Y a pesar de todo eso, somos algo. Sin nombre, sin etiquetas, sin definición, pero algo.

—Somos algo.

—Sí, y posiblemente este sea el único momento en el que podamos hablar sobre ese algo —siguió—. El único momento en el que nos atrevamos. Así que dime, Granger, ¿qué significa esto?

—Significa que somos algo —aceptó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Draco—. _Aquí y ahora._ ¿Estás bien con eso?

—Estoy perfectamente bien.

—Genial.

Sus labios volvieron a colapsar juntos, dejando que el silencio lo volviese a consumir todo. Todo, excepto a ellos.

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**

 _ **Ali~**_


	9. IX: Acta est fabula

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Sí, he tardado meses, pero qué más da si os traigo todo el fic completo, ¿verdad?

Disfrutad :)

* * *

Dedicado a Luna y Natasha, que me insisten cada tres segundos con este fic.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9:** Acta est fabula (La historia se ha terminado).

La nieve desapareció completamente de Hogwarts durante mayo. El sol resplandecía en lo alto del cielo la mayor parte del día y las flores comenzaban a florecer de nuevo gracias al ambiente primaveral que se respiraba en el lugar. Tras lo sucedido con Malfoy casi una semana atrás, Hermione había comenzado una especie de relación con el rubio.

Su «algo» seguía siendo una etiqueta sin nombre entre ellos, un borrón que los mantenía estancados en el mismo lugar. Al principio la castaña había estado bien con eso, creía fervientemente que debían darse un tiempo para pensar qué estaban haciendo y asentar un poco sus ideas antes de tomar una decisión que pudiese cambiar radicalmente el tipo de relación que habían mantenido a lo largo de los meses. Sin embargo el final de curso estaba cada vez más cerca y el tiempo comenzaba a escasear.

Los EXTASIS se acercaban a pasos agigantados y el tiempo que pasaban juntos se limitaba a estar en la biblioteca. O al menos ella, ya que pocas veces había visto a Malfoy pasarse por esa zona del colegio. Habían quedado un par de veces en el mismo aula donde Pansy los había encerrado, pero no habían hablado mucho. Parecía que el hecho de haber roto la barrera del contacto físico había creado una barrera en los intercambios verbales, porque cada vez que estaban solos en un lugar privado gastaban el tiempo en besarse y tocarse más de lo que sería considerado decente.

Ninguno de los quería dar el paso y entablar esa conversación que flotaba entre los dos desde el primer beso que habían compartido. Había demasiadas cosas que tratar y siempre era más fácil fingir que no era necesario a aceptar que tenían que aclarar las cosas entre ellos. Pero Hermione se estaba impacientando, y cuando el día doce de mayo llegó, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

—Draco —lo llamó cuando entró en el aula donde solían verse.

—¿Qué? —El chico se giró y se quedó mirando en su dirección.

—Creo que hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar… —dijo, pero al instante apretó los labios, incapaz de seguir.

—Lo sé. —La afirmación del chico la sorprendió, no se esperaba que él aceptase con tanta facilidad que debían tener esa conversación.

—¿Sí? Porque no lo parece. —Hermione observó como el ceño de Malfoy se fruncía.

—¿A qué te refieres? Tampoco es como si hubiera tenido tiempo para sacar este tema de conversación —replicó con suavidad—, la carta de Potter llegó hoy en la mañana y luego tuve clases. ¿Pansy habló contigo?

Hermione arqueó las cejas y luego suspiró, claramente Draco había malinterpretado sus palabras y estaba hablando de otra cosa. Sacudió la cabeza y miró al rubio, dispuesta a corregirlo y aclarar de qué tema quería hablar, pero algo dentro de ella le gritó que no lo hiciera, que todo se jodería si lo hacía. Así que apretó los labios unos segundos, esbozó una sonrisa y miró al rubio.

—Sí, lo sé. Es solo que pensaba que vendrías a contármelo cuando pudieses y ya son las seis —dijo con un tono bastante convincente.

—Bueno, da igual. —Draco se apoyó en una de las mesas—. Potter dijo que había conseguido por fin que admitiesen la reapertura de mi caso y el de Pansy y tenemos la primera vista con el Wizengamot a principios de junio —comentó—. Ya hablé con McGonagall para que nos dejase salir esos días a Pansy y a mí, y me preguntó por ti, así que si quieres ir…

—Sí, claro —se apresuró a contestar—, hablaré con la directora en cuanto pueda.

Se quedaron en silencio tras esas palabras y Hermione pensó que podría ser una buena oportunidad para tratar de abarcar el otro tema una vez más, pero no lo hizo. Alzó la mirada y clavó sus ojos en los labios finos de Malfoy, sonriendo al ver como la distancia entre ellos comenzaba a desaparecer a cada paso que daba el Slytherin en su dirección.

—¿Algo más que decir, Granger, o te puedo besar ya?

Hermione sonrió ligeramente antes de que sus labios fueran abordados por los de Draco. Quizá podían dejar ese tema para otra ocasión.

* * *

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Hermione vio el fin del mes aproximarse, dejando atrás los días primaverales de mayo y con el horizonte surcado con los días infernales de junio. A cada parpadeo que daba sentía que los EXTASIS estaban más cerca. A pesar de su idea original, la conversación pendiente que tenía con Draco se había postergado de manera insalvable. Siempre surgía algo que les impedía dar inicio a la conversación; y aunque la mayoría veces era una tercera persona o un asunto inesperado, otras tantas eran ellos mismos dejando que la pasión se desatase y sus labios volviesen a encontrarse.

Hermione suspiró, amargada con sus propios pensamientos y despegó su mirada del libro encima de la mesa. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ginny, que la observaba de forma inquisidora como si supiese que estaba pensando en cualquier cosa menos en estudiar. La pelirroja se acercó en cuanto Hermione volvió a suspirar y tomó asiento frente a ella.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Ni siquiera en tus mayores peleas con Harry y Ron parecías tan amargada —inquirió, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Es por Malfoy?

—No sé a qué te refieres —evadió ella—. Simplemente estoy algo estresada.

—No me mientas, Hermione —terció la chica—. ¿Qué os pasa?

—Nada —murmuró, aunque luego suspiró cansada—. Solamente tenemos cosas que hablar y no hemos podido hacerlo.

Ginny frunció su ceño incluso más—. ¿Y por qué no vas ahora y hablas con él?

—Es complicado, Ginny.

—Pues explícamelo para que lo entienda.

Hermione miró a su amiga y bufó. No estaba del todo segura de querer hablar ese tema con nadie, pero sabía que guardárselo para ella misma simplemente empeoraría las cosas. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras pensaba en las palabras que quería pronunciar.

—No sé qué es lo que tengo con Malfoy —dijo finalmente—. Estamos en un punto muerto.

—¿No has formulado la famosa pregunta de _«¿qué somos?»_? —inquirió.

—Básicamente —murmuró—. Cada vez que trato de sacar el tema ocurre algo, y tampoco veo a Malfoy muy receptivo con ello. Parece que huye cada vez que trato de hablar con él. ¿Crees que no quiere hablar de eso? ¿O solo me estoy comiendo la cabeza pensando cosas que no son?

—Bueno, Hermione, tú conoces a Malfoy muchísimo mejor que yo —terció—, pero a ti si te conozco, y sé que tus formas de sacar temas son bastante ambiguas en la mayoría de las ocasiones —comentó—. Quizá no has dejado claro de qué quieres hablar o tú misma te cortas cuando no ves la reacción que esperas por parte de él.

—¿Y si es que él no quiere que le haga _la pregunta_? Ya es raro que tengamos un «algo», imagínate cómo sería ponerle una etiqueta de forma oficial. —Apretó los labios, negando con la cabeza—. Sería un desastre.

—Tú misma estás poniendo pegas al tema, Hermione. Sabes que tampoco quieres sacar el tema pero es más fácil decir que Malfoy lo rehúye. —La castaña apartó la mirada de su amiga—. ¿Por qué no lo buscas y aclaráis todo de una vez por todas? —preguntó.

—Sí, quizá sería lo mejor.

—Es lo mejor —terció la pelirroja—. Ahora ve y busca a Malfoy.

La mujer dio varios empujones a Hermione hasta que esta se encontró fuera de la sala común de camino a la biblioteca. Sabía que Malfoy llevaba varios días allí encerrado buscando información para un par de trabajos así que esperaba que ese día también estuviese allí y no tuviese que dar cientos de vueltas por el colegio para encontrarlo.

Sin embargo la suerte no estaba de su lado y en la biblioteca solo había dos grupos pequeños de gente de Ravenclaw y otro de Slytherin. Decidió investigar en las mesas del fondo por si acaso no pudiera ver al rubio a simple vista, pero no estaba allí y tuvo que pararse a pensar dónde podría estar el rubio a esas horas.

—¿Habéis oído lo que dicen de Malfoy y Parkinson? —murmuró una voz de repente. Hermione se giró interesada, observando a un trio de colegialas que acababan de entrar a la biblioteca.

—No, ¿qué pasa? ¿Es algo interesante?

—Seguro que está relacionado con Granger, últimamente Malfoy y ella pasan mucho tiempo juntos —aseguró la chica del centro.

—Qué va, es más increíble aún —comentó la voz inicial—. Dicen que Malfoy y Parkinson se van a largar a Estados Unidos cuando terminen Hogwarts.

—¿A Estados Unidos? —inquirieron las otras dos a la vez—. ¿Por qué?

—Al parecer Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini han podido sacar a flote un negocio y les han ofrecido a esos dos que vayan con ellos a trabajar.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y dejarán todo atrás? —cuestionó una vez más la chica del medio.

—¿Qué van a dejar atrás, Mildred? —preguntó a su vez la otra estudiante—. Lo perdieron todo después de la guerra. El dinero, los terrenos, el prestigio, tienen suerte de que todavía les queden amigos que se preocupen por ellos.

Hermione apretó los labios, cabreada. ¿Estados Unidos? ¿En serio? ¿Por qué Malfoy no había ido a hablar de ese tema con ella? Se habían visto varias veces a lo largo del mes y el rubio no había mencionado nunca que se fuera a Estados Unidos, y algo así no se decidía de la noche a la mañana.

Salió de la biblioteca con pasos rápidos, enfadada y decepcionada ante su reciente descubrimiento. Al contrario de lo que llegó a pensar, Malfoy no confiaba en ella, no lo suficiente como para contarle algo así. Y si había decidido irse a Estados Unidos era porque ese «algo» entre ellos no era más que un pasatiempo; un momento efímero y sin valor. Una distracción.

Había salido en busca de respuestas y las había encontrado.

* * *

La menor de los Weasley quitó las mantas de encima del cuerpo de su amiga y se las pegó al pecho, observando con una ceja arqueada cómo Hermione se levantó, ofendida y dispuesta a recuperar sus pertenencias, y con una cara de no haber dormido en toda la noche. La tarde anterior había vuelto a la hora de que saliese de la torre y parecía que las cosas con Malfoy no habían ido bien.

—¿Qué pasó? —inquirió.

—Nada.

Ese «nada» claramente significaba «demasiadas cosas».

—¿Qué pasó? —repitió—. Y más te vale responderme porque tengo poca paciencia y sé manejar una varita con precisión.

Hermione apretó los labios, bastante molesta con su amiga y terminó suspirando. Cada vez que pensaba en las palabras que aquellas Slytherin habían pronunciado se ponía de mal humor y sus pensamientos oscuros acerca de Malfoy nublaban su mente. De cualquier forma se consiguió calmar ligeramente para hablar con su amiga.

—Malfoy se va a ir a Estados Unidos —dijo—. Así que no necesito saber qué somos porque esto me lo deja más que claro.

—¿Te lo ha dicho él? —inquirió sorprendida. Hermione negó con la cabeza—. ¿Entonces cómo sabes que es verdad? Sabes que a la gente le encanta inventar.

—Porque tiene sentido —replicó—. Es algo que haría y que me confirma mi teoría de que no quiere formalizar lo que sea que tengamos. O tuvimos.

—No des por hecho cosas sin tener la declaración oficial, Hermione —reclamó—. Venga, levántate, prepárate y vete a buscar a Malfoy.

—Ginny…

—Menos excusas baratas y más movimiento —terció ella—. Tienes prohibido hablarme y entrar al cuarto hasta que hables con Malfoy.

La castaña se resignó a hacer caso a su amiga y tras coger su varita y cambiarse la ropa salió del cuarto y bajó las escaleras para poder salir de la torre. Se dirigió a las escaleras para poder descender hasta el primer piso; sabía que Malfoy llegaría de la práctica con Slytherin en apenas unos minutos, así que se limitó a esperar en la entrada del colegio a que apareciesen los jugadores. Visualizó el pelo rubio del susodicho a los pocos minutos, aunque le sorprendió darse cuenta de que su dueño iba directamente hacia ella.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —inquirió.

Estaba lleno de barro y su olor era una mezcla entre húmeda, tierra mojada y sudor; hizo una mueca ante eso. Malfoy arqueó una ceja, esperando una respuesta que no parecía llegar. Suspiró, agotado, y ladeó la cabeza, expectante.

—Tenemos que hablar —terminó murmurando Hermione—. A solas —aclaró cuando vio a algunos Slytherin con la mirada fija en ellos.

—Está bien.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar en dirección al baño de prefectos; Hermione sabía que durante esas horas nadie iba a esa zona así que era una zona segura para entrar y hablar, además que, suponiendo que no lo hubiesen cambiado, ella todavía se sabía la contraseña de acceso al lugar y aparentemente Malfoy también porque fue él quien murmuró las palabras para acceder al baño.

—¿Qué es eso de lo que tenías que hablar? —inquirió Draco mientras se metía detrás de un biombo y se desvestía.

Hermione apartó la mirada, azorada ante la poca discreción que tenía el chico. Se movió hasta poder apoyarse en un saliente en una de las paredes y se impulsó para sentarse sobre este. Se lamió los labios, nerviosa por no saber abordar el tema de forma correcta.

—Tenemos «algo» —dijo finalmente. Draco hizo un sonido de afirmación—. ¿Pero qué es exactamente?

Draco salió detrás del biombo y la miró con una ceja arqueada. No parecía sorprendido por su pregunta y eso la perturbaba. ¿Acaso había estado esperando que ella sacase el tema? ¿Por qué no lo había sacado él si tan poco parecía importarle?

—No lo sé —respondió el chico—. No me gusta ponerle etiquetas a las cosas y lo nuestro no parece encajar en ninguna.

La respuesta no le gustó a Hermione; se cabreó con él y su facilidad para quitarle importancia al asunto. _«¿No me gusta poner etiquetas?»,_ eso no tenía nada que ver con lo suyo. Ella no buscaba saber si eran novios o no, buscaba saber si tenían futuro o él los había sentenciado desde un principio.

—¿No? Pensaba que sí lo sabías —murmuró con los dientes apretados—. O eso me has dado a entender con tus acciones y tu falta de sinceridad.

Las cejas rubias de Malfoy se arquearon, parecía realmente sorprendido con sus palabras, como si no se hubiese esperado esas palabras. Hermione no entendía cómo podía verse tan genuinamente extrañado.

—¿Cómo?

—Creo que esto debería terminar —replicó, ignorando su confusión y decidiendo que tenía que ser ella la que cortase por lo sano—. Este «algo» no tiene futuro y alargar su fin solo empeorará las cosas.

—¿Se puede saber a qué viene este arrebato? Pensaba que habías quedado en ver hasta dónde llegábamos con esto y ahora me dices que no tenemos futuro, ¿a qué estás jugando?

La castaña negó con la cabeza—. No juego a nada, Malfoy, solo veo la realidad.

Draco arqueó una ceja, comenzaba a frustrarse con la actitud de la chica.

—¿Hemos vuelto a los apellidos, Granger? —cuestionó con acidez—. No creo que este sea el momento más adecuado para discutir lo que sea de lo que estemos hablando —terció él tras unos segundos.

—Es el momento indicado —repuso ella y enfrentó su mirada con la de Malfoy—. Te ayudaré en todo lo que sea posible y no pretendo que seamos amigos ni nada por el estilo. He estado pensando y creo que lo más conveniente es que terminemos este _«algo»_ ahora mismo.

El rubio bufó y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, poniendo más distancia entre ellos mientras se cruzaba de brazos y la observaba con frialdad. Ella nunca había sido especialmente buena en las relaciones y las palabras y él mucho menos; estar a la defensiva o terminar las cosas de raíz antes que hablarlas resultaba más fácil para ambos. Estaban perdidos en un bosque del que no sabían salir pero al que habían aprendido a prenderle fuego.

—¿Así que esto es todo? ¿Una discusión sin sentido y una decisión unilateral? —cuestionó Draco—. Dime, Granger, ¿esto es todo?

Fue el turno de Hermione para alejarse varios pasos, girándose sin darle la cara a Draco y recomponiéndose con rapidez ante la flaqueza que llegó a sentir por unos instantes. Por alguna razón, sentenciar esa relación al punto y final le parecía un error, pero ambos habían cometido muchos errores en su vida y uno más no podía cambiar mucho la balanza.

—Sí, es todo. —Estiró su mano para abrir la puerta y poder salir—. Adiós, Malfoy.

No recibió ningún tipo de respuesta, pero el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse detrás de ella y el silencio posterior pareció suficiente para culminar todo. Hasta ahí había llegado todo, hasta ese instante lo que fuera que nació entre ellos había crecido; ese era el final.

 _Su historia había terminado._

* * *

 **N/A:** Seguid leyendo :)


	10. X: Alea iacta est

**Capítulo 10:** Alea iacta est. (La suerte está echada).

—Cuando pensaba que la estupidez humana ya no tenía nada más que ofrecer, Draco y tú me demostráis lo contrario.

La voz de Pansy obligó a Hermione a parar su camino y girarse. La slytherin estaba detrás de ella, con una mirada aburrida y una sonrisa burlona decorando sus labios. Había pasado casi dos semanas desde que ella y Malfoy habían terminado lo que sea que tuviesen y por alguna razón sentía que las cosas se habían estancado entre ellos, pero no acabado definitivamente.

—Hola, Pansy, yo también me alegro de verte, ¿cómo te va todo? A mi bien, gracias por preguntar —soltó con ironía, escuchando la risa de la otra mujer.

—Guárdate esas mierdas para ti, Granger y utiliza las palabras para explicarme qué ha pasado entre Draco y tú y por qué los dos tenéis cara de estar comiendo limones agrios a cada segundo.

—No sé de qué me hablas, no ha pasado nada entre Malfoy y yo.

Pansy arqueó una ceja y bufó, incrédula. ¿Granger no sabía que mentirle a un mentiroso era igual de lógico que encerrar a alguien que ya está preso? Se colocó delante de ella cuando vio sus intenciones de avanzar.

—El hecho de que utilices su apellido y no os estéis enrollando en cada aula del colegio deja ver que ha sucedido algo —replicó—. Si vas a mentir, al menos hazlo de forma que sea creíble.

—Simplemente hemos decidido restringir nuestra relación a una de simples compañeros.

—¿Y eso porque…?

—Teníamos planes diferentes de futuro.

—No eráis capaces de definir vuestra relación vais a ser capaces de tener un futuro en común —rumió ella—. Dime la verdad ya, Granger, ¿qué escuchaste para tomar semejante decisión?

—Nada —terció—. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a la biblioteca.

Pansy se interpuso en su camino una vez más y le sonrió; a veces Hermione tenía la sensación de que la slytherin era capaz de leer a través de la gente.

—¿Tiene que ver con Estados Unidos y el rumor de que Draco y yo nos vamos allí tras terminar Hogwarts? —La cara de Hermione fue la respuesta que Pansy necesitaba—. Pues es falso, a medias; yo sí me voy, pero Draco se queda. Quizá si hubieses preguntando directamente él te hubiera contestado, pero ya veo que ambos sois fans de idos por las ramas.

—Da igual —repuso Hermione—. Si a él le importase arreglar esto después de que acabase de forma inesperada, pues ya hubiera hecho algo. Sin embargo aquí estamos, hablando tú y yo en un pasillo a unas semanas de que acabe el curso y él desaparecido por algún lado.

—Pues habladlo y arreglad las cosas —replicó Pansy.

Hermione retomó una vez más su caminata, ignorando las palabras de la chica aunque terminó parándose y girando para encarar a Parkinson y darle una respuesta.

—Estoy harta de ser yo la que arregle los problemas, sí él quiere arreglarlo, sabe donde encontrarme.

Pansy puso los ojos en blanco mientras se cuestionaba cómo iba a convencer a esos dos de que hablasen las cosas como personas adultas y no como los tercos que eran.

* * *

Draco decidió ir a buscar a Hermione cuando la segunda semana. Pansy llevaba varios días molestándolo con el tema de su ruptura (sí es que podían llamarlo así) y no paraba de repetirle que todo se debía a un malentendido por culpa de un rumor y que era su oportunidad de demostrar que las cosas entre ellos tenían futuro.

—Weasley —llamó a Ginny cuando la vio salir de la torre de Gryffindor.

La pelirroja se giró y arqueó una ceja la verlo allí, parecía bastante sorprendida pero también había algo en su expresión que le decía que estaba esperando que eso sucediese en algún momento.

—Si buscas a Hermione, no está aquí —dijo ella antes de que Draco pudiese hablar—. Ha salido a Hogsmeade con algunos alumnos de cuarto y quinto para ayudarlos en no-sé-qué proyecto de la profesora Sprout.

—¿Sabes sobre qué hora llegará?

—No, pero no creo que lleguen mucho más tarde de las ocho.

—Eh… —Draco se atragantó con las palabras.

—De nada —sentenció Ginny, sonriendo ante la notoria incomodidad del hombre y terminó añadiendo—: No la cagues, Malfoy.

Draco decidió ir a dar una vuelta con Pansy a los alrededores hasta que fuera hora de que Hermione volviese de esa salida, pero la chica estaba encerrada en la biblioteca estudiando para los EXTASIS porque, en palabras de la propia slytherin, los exámenes no se aprobaban solos. Así que le tocó estar con ella, tomando algún que otro apunte y respondiendo a las dudas que la chica le hacía. Sus padres lo habían educado para estudiar al menos dos horas todos los días porque «un Malfoy no puede ir desinformado a clases» y a esas alturas se sabía de memoria todo el temario de la cantidad de horas que le había dedicado durante el curso.

—Ya son las ocho —murmuró Pansy mientras subrayaba algo del libro de pociones.

—¿Y? —inquirió, ocupado en repasar algunas cosas de Transformaciones.

—Que Granger debe estar a punto de llegar.

Draco hizo un sonido afirmativo, pero se mantuvo leyendo el libro mientras hacía algunas pequeñas notas aclaratorias o simplificaba algunas explicaciones que estaban demasiado enrevesadas en el tomo.

—Draco —volvió a llamarlo Pansy—, ¿no ibas a hablar con ella? ¿Por qué sigues perdiendo el tiempo aquí?

—Qué pesada eres —murmuró el chico mientras soltaba las cosas y se levantaba—. Ya me voy, ¿contenta?

Pansy se limitó a arquear las cejas en su dirección antes de volver su mirada a los libros frente a ella. Draco se alejó mientras bufaba, poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando madame Pince le chistó por hacer un ruido mínimo. Salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió hasta la entrada de Hogwarts, encontrándose por el camino con bastantes alumnos de cuarto y quinto así que supuso que ya habrían llegado de aquella salida.

Se encontró con Hermione acompañada de Anthony Goldstein a pocos pasos de él. Ambos hablaban de forma animada mientras ordenaban algunas cosas que tenían en sus manos y recogían los papeles que los alumnos restantes les entregaban. Draco no podía negar que después de la extraña separación entre ellos se había sentido extremadamente cabreado porque no entendía nada y que cuando ese enfado desapareció no quiso ser quién diera el paso para hablar y aclarar las cosas. Sin embargo las semanas pasaron y ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a conversar con seriedad y calma, y Malfoy tampoco quería que las cosas entre ellos se terminasen con tanta facilidad después de haber estado casi dos meses rehuyendo de ese _«algo»_ como tanto lo habían llamado.

Esperó pacientemente a que todos se fueran, incluido Goldstein, pero este último no parecía querer alejarse de Hermione y esto quedó confirmado cuando le soltó un «si quieres te acompaño hasta tu sala común» que cualquiera podría haber oído. A pesar de todo, los ojos de Hermione terminaron enfocándose en él y tras unos segundos que parecieron eternos rompió el contacto visual y declinó la oferta de Anthony.

Draco observó con fingida tranquilidad como Hermione se acercaba hasta él, la cara de la chica era tan inexpresiva como la suya y eso ya era un gran augurio de la complicada charla que tenían por delante.

—¿Vienes a hablar conmigo o ha sido una desafortunada coincidencia?

—¿Qué respuesta preferirías? —inquirió él.

Hermione pareció frustrada ante su forma de hablar, pero ya debería estar acostumbrada a la manía que tenía Draco de no contestar las preguntas de forma directa. Lo criaron bajo el lema de «nunca des la respuesta exacta a las preguntas personales, Draco, no sabes qué podrían hacer con ellas» y a pesar de los años y la forma en la que había cambiado, había cosas a las que no estaba dispuesto a renunciar (y tampoco podía).

—¿Voy a tener que soportar todas tus evasivas o vas a contestarme con sinceridad alguna vez?

Draco se mordió la lengua para tragarse el comentario venenoso que quería soltar y terminó suspirando con hastío.

—Quiero hablar contigo —afirmó—. Pero preferiría que fuese en un lugar más privado —miró detrás de ellos— creo que tenemos espectadores.

Hermione se giró de forma muy poco disimulada y arqueó una ceja al observar a Anthony junto a un par de estudiantes más mirando en su dirección. Agarró del brazo a Draco y tiró de él hasta que se perdieron de vista y pudieron llegar hasta una zona despejada; de cualquier forma Hermione esperó con paciencia a que la puerta a la Sala de los Menesteres se abriese y pudieran tener completa intimidad.

—Muy bien, habla —concedió Granger cuando ya estaban en el lugar.

Si Draco estaba nervioso, preocupado o molesto por la situación, no lo demostró. Se sentó en una de las múltiples sillas abandonadas que había en el lugar y esperó a que Hermione se acomodase también. La charla parecía que iba a ser larga y lo mejor era ponerse cómodos.

—Pansy me ha comentado que tu cabreo de hace unas semanas surgió a raíz de una rumor que decía que me iría a Estados Unidos —explicó—. Sinceramente, me cabreé hace dos semanas cuando llegaste y de repente nuestro «algo» sin etiqueta se rompió y me cabreé cuando Pansy llegó hace unos días y me dijo que esa había sido la razón de tu arrebato. Pero supongo que los dos hemos sido un poco obtusos cuando se trata de hablar con sinceridad así que no soy quien para reclamar nada.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?

—¿Querías ponerle una etiqueta a nuestro «algo»? Entonces vamos a hacerlo —replicó, sin responder su pregunta de forma directa—. ¿Querías saber si tenemos un futuro de verdad? Pues arriesguémonos. Dicen que los Gryffindor son los valientes, ¿no? Yo estoy dentro y no lo soy, ¿lo estás tú?

—¿En qué estás dentro exactamente? —inquirió ella; una parte de Hermione estaba nerviosa ante las palabras del chico. ¿Malfoy realmente quería intentarlo? Sus palabras sonaban como las de una persona que consideraba que había un futuro posible para ellos.

—No te quiero —dijo de repente, y eso descolocó a Hermione—. No voy a decirte dos palabras que sé que no siento, pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo porque no las veo como un imposible. Siento algo por ti que no tendré la osadía de clasificar como amor, pero sé que es lo suficientemente real como para querer intentarlo. Mi pregunta es: ¿tú estás dispuesta a tomar el riesgo o no?

Hermione inhaló profundamente y clavó sus ojos en Draco; parpadeó repetidas veces, tensa y analizando con detenimiento las palabras del chico. Ella tampoco estaba enamorada de él, pero sí que había algo, una atracción inefable que antes no había estado ahí y que había sido la principal causante de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Sin embargo no sabía que responder.

Draco esperó pacientemente a que la chica dijese algo, después de todo l _a suerte estaba echada._


	11. XI: Sol lucet omnibus

**Capítulo 11:** Sol lucet omnibus (El Sol brilla para todos).

Hermione tomó una profunda respiración y sonrió ligeramente mientras se apoyaba un poco más en la mesa y miraba a Draco, ladeando la cabeza antes de contestar a la pregunta que le había formulado.

—Sí, supongo que estoy dentro.

Draco también sonrió y se acercó varios pasos hasta ella, quedando a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. Hermione se acomodó mejor y observó al rubio con tranquilidad. Las cosas entre ellos no habían quedado del todo claras, seguían teniendo un «algo» sin etiqueta y sin un futuro claro, seguían en ese punto de semanas atrás; sin embargo algo dentro de ellos le decían que de alguna manera todo era mucho más claro y que su «algo» era más fuerte.

—No me voy a Estados Unidos —comentó él tras varios segundos—. Rechacé la idea cuando me dijiste que Potter podía ayudarnos a Pansy y a mí.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió.

—Porque Londres es mi hogar, he crecido aquí y, aunque pocos, algunos de mis amigos están aquí. Estados Unidos era solo mi escapatoria si las cosas salían mal, pero creo que estoy comenzando a ser un poco más optimista con respecto a lo que podría pasar.

—Estoy segura de que Harry encontrará una solución —murmuró ella de forma distraída mientras subía sus manos por los brazos de Draco hasta enredarlas en su cuello—. Sabes que no hemos tenido una conversación seria en el sentido estricto de la palabra, ¿verdad?

—Granger, las cosas entre nosotros poco tienen de convencionales, dudo que sentarnos a hablar con seriedad en este instante sea algo factible. —Ella sonrió, asintiendo de acuerdo con sus palabras—. Ya tendremos tiempo de eso.

—¿Hemos vuelto a los apellidos? —replicó Hermione con una risa ligera—. Qué inesperado por tu parte, Malfoy, pensaba que habíamos superado esa etapa.

Draco murmuró algo por lo bajo que no llegó a entender pero todo eso perdió sentido cuando los labios finos del chico chocaron con los suyos y las manos de Draco se posaron en su cintura. No habían tenido la conversación que debían y las cosas seguían en una línea difusa para ambos, pero en ese instante, en ese preciso momento, estaba bien.

* * *

Hermione recibió una carta de Harry citándola en las Tres Escobas unos días antes de que llegasen los temidos exámenes finales. Había estado las dos últimas semanas estudiando sin parar con Malfoy, cabreada ante su falta de interés y sus aparentes conocimientos de todas las asignaturas, aunque teniendo en cuenta la rutina de estudio del rubio desde el primer día no le sorprendía verlo así.

Después de dar una vuelta con Ginny, Pansy y Draco por los alrededores del pueblo fue a reunirse con sus amigos en el local. Harry y Ron ya estaban allí cuando llegó, esperándola con una cerveza de mantequilla para ella y en una zona más apartada que el resto para hablar con tranquilidad. Se sentó junto a ellos después de darles un pequeño abrazo y tuvieron una conversación algo trivial para destensar ese extraño ambiente.

—Hemos conseguido una vista para que reabran el caso de Parkinson y Malfoy a principios de julio —comentó Harry tras unos segundos—. Si todo sale bien, solamente tendrás que hacer un par de servicios a la comunidad en San Mungo y en algunas zonas que todavía no se han restaurado tras la guerra pero no tendrán que renunciar a la magia.

—Genial —suspiró ella, feliz—. Eso es… genial. Es increíble, Harry, muchísimas gracias.

—No debes agradecerme nada, Hermione —murmuró él—. El trabajo ha sido de Gates, mi supervisor, él me ha ayudado en todo.

—Pareces particularmente contenta con la noticia —comentó Ron, con sus ojos analizándola. Si algo había notado Hermione en el último año es que su amigo parecía mucho más maduro y centrado—. ¿Algo que debas contarnos?

—Estoy con Malfoy. —Sus palabras fueron simples y directas, casi una burla en comparación de sus conversaciones con Malfoy—. Tenemos un «algo» poco definido y con un futuro borroso, pero tenemos algo y eso nos parece suficiente.

Observó el semblante neutral de Harry y el ofendido de Ron, aunque ninguno parecía cabreado, simplemente algo decepcionados, pero fue suficiente como para que Hermione sintiese un ligero malestar ante causar eso en sus mejores amigos.

—¿Y de dónde se supone que ha salido esa relación, Hermione? —terció Ron, se podía notar lo desagradable que le parecía la idea—. ¿Acaso te has olvidado los últimos años de burlas y comentarios malintencionados?

—Nosotros no éramos mucho mejores, Ronald —replicó ella—. No he olvidado nada, ni siquiera te voy a soltar el discurso de que me he dado cuenta estos meses de que ha cambiado porque sigue siendo un imbécil en algunas ocasiones y es bastante cerrado así que no te aseguro cómo es realmente, pero sé aceptar que hay un «algo» entre los dos y que lo aceptamos. —Frunció el ceño, contrariada al ver al pelirrojo negar—. No estoy enamorada de él, chicos, pero eso no me va a echar para atrás para darnos una oportunidad.

Sus últimas palabras sorprendieron a ambos chicos, que la miraron completamente atónitos. Hermione era consciente de que sus amigos iban a estar reticentes con la idea, pero terminarían apoyándola en su decisión. Los tres habían tomado decisiones equivocadas y decisiones que los otros dos no terminaban de aprobar y aun así había seguido adelante con las mismas; la apoyarían, con sus miradas tensas y sus sonrisas forzadas, pero aceptarían su «algo».

—Supongo que si las cosas entre ustedes están bien —comenzó Harry—, tampoco puedo quejarme. Él sabe que si te hace daño lo matamos, ¿verdad? —Hermione asintió—. Entonces creo que te debería dar mi «espero que todo os vaya bien» y mi apoyo incondicional como amigo.

Hermione sonrió cálidamente y miró a Ronald, esperando por sus palabras.

—Eh, sí, supongo que lo mismo de Harry —suspiró él, enredándose con las letras—. Pero no esperarás que lo invite a la cena de Navidad, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ronald tras varios minutos en un silencio que se dibujó eterno.

Hermione soltó una suave risa mientras Harry ponía los ojos en blanco, las palabras de Ron habían sonado demasiado sinceras y preocupadas para ser tomadas como una simple broma para romper el mal ambiente.

—No, Ronald, no te obligaré a invitarlo a ningún sitio. De cualquier forma dudo que Draco aceptase la propuesta.

—¿Os tuteáis? —cuestionó Weasley completamente sorprendido ignorando el resto de su oración—. ¿Qué has hecho estos meses aparte de estudiar?

Harry y Ron se miraron entre ellos y comenzaron a reír. La chica sabía que todavía había un camino muy largo por delante antes de que Harry, Ron y Draco pudiesen tener una relación cordial pero por ahora se conformaba con saber que podía contar con ellos.

* * *

—¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? —inquirió Draco cuando vio a Hermione moviendo su pierna derecha de forma frenética—. Te has pasado las últimas semanas con la nariz hundida en libros, dudo mucho que suspendas algo.

—Necesito las mejores notas para poder acceder a los estudios de medimagia, Draco —replicó ella de forma feroz—. No me digas que no esté nerviosa cuando estoy histérica, eso es como decirle a una persona sedienta que no beba agua cuando se la ofrecen.

—Aunque sacases tres notas bajas tus actividades complementarias en el curso y tu historial te hacen entrar de las primeras en la carrera —terció él con suavidad—. Deberías preocuparte por cosas más realistas como la casa en la que vivirás para ir al hospital o por qué no me has regalado nada por mi cumpleaños.

—¿Sigues con esa estupidez? —cuestionó ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Draco llevaba varios días reclamándole eso—. Estábamos en malos términos, no debía darte ni un saludo. Además, tus preocupaciones deberían estar enfocadas en las notas o el juicio dentro de varios días.

—Para ponerme nervioso por las notas te tengo a ti y para el juicio tengo a Pansy, entre las dos tenéis suficiente histeria para cubrirme.

—Imbécil —rumió por lo bajo.

Draco se echó a reír, pero su risa fue interrumpida por el sonido de una de las hermanas Patil gritando que ya estaba la lista con las notas. Hermione fue corriendo a revisarla, abriéndose paso entre la gente y soltando un gritito feliz al ver sus calificaciones, después volvió hacia él con mala cara.

—¿Qué?

—Tus notas han sido perfectas —comentó.

—Lo sé. —Hermione puso los ojos en blanco mientras Draco se acercaba hasta ella—. ¿No me merezco un premio?

La chica le golpeó el hombro, murmurando un «idiota» por lo bajo pero no se negó cuando Draco unió sus labios y acalló sus insultos.

* * *

El tren a King's Cross estaba a punto de salir. Hermione hablaba con Neville y Ginny mientras los demás cursos entraban en el ferrocarril; Longbottom iba a estudiar Herbología en una academia en Londres mientras que Ginny iba a prepararse para las pruebas de las Arpías de Holyhead así que no iban a verse mucho ese verano.

—Por ahí llega tu querido _algo,_ Hermione —se burló Ginny—. ¿Te guardamos un sitio o te sentarás con él?

—Guárdame un sitio —comentó sin darle importancia a su pullita.

Neville y Ginny se adentraron el tren tras intercambiar un par de palabras más y Hermione se acercó hasta Draco. Ambos se miraron fijamente, sin necesidad de decir algo para entender el sentimiento de nostalgia que acogía sus cuerpos ante la idea de abandonar de forma definitiva el lugar en el que habían pasado los últimos años de su vida.

—¿Estás listo?

Draco parpadeó en su dirección y sonrió ligeramente, esa sonrisa ladeada que Hermione había aprendido a apreciar. Lo vio asentir antes de lanzarle una mirada rápida a Pansy y Daphne que subían en ese instante al tren. Su mano terminó enlazándose con la de Hermione mientras daba el primer paso para alejarse de Hogwarts y adentrarse en el tren que de alguna forma representaba el camino a su nueva vida.

—Sí, estoy listo —murmuró y Hermione le sonrió antes de comenzar a caminar junto a él.

Sus dedos se apretaron con más fuerza, reforzando el agarre mientras subían al vagón, después de todo ambos habían aprendido que a pesar de todas las cosas malas que sucedían y los obstáculos que pudiesen surgir, el Sol brillaba para todos.


	12. XII: Libertas perfundet omnia luce

**Epílogo:** Libertas perfundet omnia luce (La libertad lo llenará todo de luz).

Los días finales de agosto desdibujaban un verano lleno de movimiento, cambios y descubrimientos. Tras terminar el último año en Hogwarts, Hermione se había mudado con Andrómeda y Teddy mientras que Draco se había trasladado a un pequeño apartamento propiedad de los Greengrass y que este compartía con la hija mayor del matrimonio y una de las amigas irlandesas de esta.

No había pasado ni una semana desde que terminaron el colegio cuando Draco y Pansy tuvieron que presentarse en el Ministerio para la reapertura de su caso. Después de varios días de liberación y un ambiente de incertidumbre ante la idea de que el Wizengamot no se retractase de su decisión; sin embargo la sentencia fue revocada y, tal y como Harry predijo, su única condena era hacer un par de semanas de ayuda humanitaria en algunas de las zonas que todavía no se habían recuperado de la guerra.

Pansy se había ido a Estados Unidos pocos días después de que terminasen con su pequeña penitencia y Hermione pudo comprobar aquel día que la relación que unía a Malfoy y Parkinson era mucho más profunda y leal de lo que llegó a imaginar; y lo confirmó cuando Draco enredó su mano con la suya, evitando temblar y dejar que se mostrase el dolor que le causaba tener que despedirse de su mejor amiga.

El verano transcurrió con tranquilidad después de ese primer mes lleno de emociones. Hermione habían enviado su formulario para ingresar en la academia de medimagia y Draco había decidido tratar de acceder a una academia para trabajar en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica en el Ministerio.

Las cosas entre ellos no trascurrieron con facilidad, tampoco esperaron que sucediesen de esa forma. Sabían que a pesar de tener cosas en común, también había muchas cosas en las que discrepaban y sus círculos de amigos y familiares tampoco eran los más adecuados para que las cosas entre ellos fuesen bien. Los amigos de Draco habían sido bastante indiferentes con la noticia y se habían comportado de forma distante con ella, casi como si no existiera aunque Draco le explicó que eran así con todo el mundo. La familia Weasley, por otro lado, se había visto algo reticente a aceptar a Malfoy como su _pareja_ y la actitud precavida y evasiva de él no ayudó mucho aunque terminaron en ese punto intermedio entre la incomodidad y la cordialidad.

El verano terminó avanzando como una montaña rusa y los dejó a las puertas de septiembre, con las cartas de ingreso en sus manos, un futuro que ya no se pintaba tan negro para Draco y el sabor de la _libertad llenándolo todo de luz_.

 _ **Haec est finis** **(Este es el final).**_

* * *

 **N/A:** Si no es lo que esperabais, lo siento, pero así lo tenía planeado.

Si habéis llegado al final después de todo este tiempo, muchas gracias por el apoyo.

Hoy pongo el punto y final a Anathema, pero en mi perfil podéis encontrar más historias así que os invito a echarles un vistazo :)

Besos y abrazos, Ali~


End file.
